


Frightening Charm

by EvilsDarlingDaughter



Category: Charmed, Fright Night (2011)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilsDarlingDaughter/pseuds/EvilsDarlingDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samira was an ordinary young woman, well for the most part she was. She had graduated High School with an average GPA, started college at Las Vegas University and graduated from there with honors. After her cousin was murdered she went to live with the man her cousin had been living with, the Great Peter Vincent. But what she didn't know is Peter's past and her past were about to come back to get them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I had some trouble writing this and keeping it in first person so just to fair warn you this fic will shift to third person later on.

June 16th 2017 9:42 pm, Samira's POV:  
I walked out of a shop trailing behind the man I looked up to. "Man Peter, you walk fast." I panted as I trotted to catch up with him. Peter chuckled and smiled fondly down at me. "Well then catch up." He said with a low laugh. He had been much happier as of late although I'm still not entirely sure why. I figured it had something to do with his new friend Charley Brewster.

It had been three years since Peter had taken me in after my cousin was murdered. He wouldn't tell me how only that it was brutal and he couldn't save her. I had accepted that and come to peace with it for the most part. Ginger had been the only family I had left. My parents separated when I was only an infant. I never knew my father. My mother raised me with the help of her younger sister and their parents. I was never all that close to Ginger and her side of the family. That is until the accident. One day in the few weeks before I turned 5, I had gone down the street for a friend's birthday party. When I came home my house was on fire. Apparently a gas pipe broke and no one had realized it, that is until it was too late. The fire left no survivors and I only had one living relative that I knew of, my mother's older brother. That was the first time I met Ginger. She was 14, 9 and a half years older than me at the time. Somehow we clicked immediately. When she was 21 she moved out and asked if I wanted to come along with her. I had said yes and after that Ginger took care of me. We spent 6 years living together then she moved in with Peter. She left me her old apartment telling me not to worry that she would pay for it while I still resided there. 

I looked away from the man who I admired and had a crush on to watch where I was walking. We were almost back to his apartment when I felt someone was following us. I shrugged it off and told myself I was being silly. _It's probably some press idiot trying to get the scoop on us._ I thought to myself. I felt better once we were inside however. I put the groceries away while Peter checked the mail. I bit my lip as I watched him saunter around the apartment, his hips swinging in that cocky way of his.

Peter disappeared into the apartment somewhere. I sighed. "I see what you saw in him, Ginger." I said under my breath. I could almost hear her laugh and it made me smile. "Put those groceries away yet?" Peter asked popping his head around the corner. I jumped and dropped the jar of apricot jam that I had been holding. It shattered on the floor. I reached down to clean it up but I cut myself on a piece of glass. "Ah damnit." I hissed. I didn't do well with blood. It made me dizzy when someone was bleeding around me.

Peter came over to me and picked up a kitchen rag and wrapped it around my hand. I couldn't help but blush as he did so. After he cleaned the wound he looked at it to make sure no small little shards of glass were in the wound. "You gotta be more careful." Peter said smiling down at me. I blushed a little more and looked up at him. He was at least 14 years older than me and I knew it was probably not the smartest thing to be crushing on him but I couldn't help myself.

Peter looked at me and met my gaze. He still blamed himself for losing Ginger this I could tell but I needed him to know I didn't. Before I knew what I was doing my lips where on his. Peter stiffened against me and I blushed and broke away and looked down. "I'm sorry I'll clean this up." I said taking my hand back which had now stopped bleeding. I had always been a fast healer although no one really knew why. Peter nodded. "Yeah that'll be good." He said hoarsely and retreated to the living room.

Peter's POV:  
I busied myself with anything I could think of to try not to think about Ginger's little cousin kissing me. _I can't believe she kissed me._ I thought to myself. I was a bit freaked out by the fact she had kissed me. But I also couldn't help but feel slightly hot under the belt buckle as well. I still haven't told her that there might have been a chance I could have saved Ginger and couldn't help but feel guilty that I could have saved her but didn't.

"Do you want me to cook tonight?" I heard Samira call from the kitchen. I thought for a moment then replied. "No I'll make it. Don't want you to get clumsy and hurt yourself again." I called back my smile showing in my voice. I chuckled as she stuck her head out of the kitchen and stuck her tongue out at me. I cared a lot about this kid although I wasn't entirely sure why I did.

After dinner I went to go practice my new show leaving Samira alone in the apartment. I assumed she would be safe since the vampire hunting me was dead. Oh how wrong I had been. When I returned I found a few things scattered around the apartment and glass everywhere from the broken cases of weapons. It was all coming back to me in a flood of panic. I'd seen my apartment like this before, the night I lost Ginger, the night _He_ came back into my life although I hadn't known it was him at the time. I raced through the apartment hoping that she had hidden somewhere. Then I found her.

"Hello again Peter." Jerry said grinning wickedly. I watched as he stroked Samira's shaking body. She was scared and so was I, but I had to be strong or at least try for Samira's sake. I tried to keep myself strong and prayed that Jerry couldn't hear my knees knocking together. "How can you be.." I started to ask. "How can I be alive?" Jerry asked with a grin showing his pointed k-nines. He shrugged and took a deep breath of the scent in the air. "Mmm your fear.. the combination is better than I would have ever thought." Jerry murmured. Samira whimpered as he leaned in and prepared to bite her neck. I tried frantically to think of something, then it came to me. I reached out and grabbed a stake from one of the broken cases. Before I could think I ran at the vampire I had been running from all my life.

Jerry growled and twisted his body so he could defend himself from me without letting go of Samira. I lunged and attempted to force the stake into Jerry's chest but he dodged me. I ran at him again and got close this time. I stabbed him but he moved just before I drove the wood into him causing it to get driven into his shoulder instead of his heart. He howled in pain and let go of Samira as he reached to pull the wood from his wound.

Samira's POV:  
I stumbled having lost by footing from being let go so suddenly. I watched in horror as Peter flew across the room and hit the wall hard. "Peter!" I shouted my voice filled with fear and dread as I saw the indent his body had made in the wall. I ran over to him to check if he was bleeding, luckily he wasn't but he was out cold.

I was too concerned with Peter to hear the vampire behind me move. I turned and ran at him my eyes filled with rage. I hit him with my fists. "You bastard! How dare you come in here and do this!" I snarled. He chuckled and grabbed me. "You've got spunk kid." He said with a rough bark of laughter. I blushed a little at the tone of his voice but quickly got control over myself and started punching him again. "Let me go you bastard! Let me go!" I screamed.

"Trust me you'll like what I'm going to do to you." The vampire purred his face sporting a grin that made me shiver and feel slightly violated. I couldn't help but blush. I heard a rumble of laughter come from deep in his throat, it sounded similar to a growl to my ears. He bent down and kissed my neck. I began to struggle frantically and he growled as if warning me to stop. "Don't make me have to hurt you." He hissed but I only struggled harder.

I knew he could tell I liked this on some level although I would never admit it, not even to myself. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I snarled my eyes flashing with anger when I saw his ink over I freaked out. I turned and tried to run for the door. He let me go only to rush after me again. He was toying with me and I knew it.

He laughed and smirked down at me. "I think I'm the vampire that got your dear Peter started in the occult profession." He said. My heart was pounding in my chest and all I could think was how much I wanted Peter to come save me. "You must be special if dear Peter would face me alone just to save you. After all he didn't find that courage when it came to save your cousin." He went on. I shivered. How could this vampire know so much about me?

"You see I've been curious about you ever since I heard Peter had taken in a ward." Jerry went on. "So I've had my children watching you for me to find out more about you." He pulled me over to the elevator as he spoke. When the elevator got to the penthouse floor it opened to reveal two young boys standing there. They seemed to smile when they saw Jerry which made me automatically know they weren't going to help me.

"Man she must be important if Jerry wanted _us_ to come and assist." Said the shorter more geeky of the two with a chuckle. The tall boy with shaggy hair nodded and smirked a bit. I swallowed and turned to run back into the safety of the big apartment. Jerry chuckled and shoved me into the elevator with the two waiting boys. The next thing I knew was something black was blocking my vision and something was tied around, gagging my mouth.

I could feel the aura of the three vampires moving around me. They stayed quiet as we rode down to what I assumed was the underground garage. The head vampire lead me forward and shoved me into the back seat of a car. I heard muffled sounds as the head vampire told the two boys something. I couldn't make out what they were saying through the car door.

The silent one of the two boys slid into the back seat next to me and the other slid into the passenger seat in the front. Jerry climbed into the driver's seat and with a screech of tires the truck speed off. I felt the boy next to me watching me even though I could not see him. "Do you like her Adam?" Asked the nerdy boy in the front seat. I felt him turn and look to face us in the back seat. The boy next to me looked away from me and toward the other boy. "She's pretty." The boy next to me said his voice soft and almost shy. The nerdy boy nodded although this I could not see. Jerry chuckled. "Yes she is." He said with a laugh.

I reached up and carefully undid the gag around my mouth once it fell away then tried to remove the thing from my eyes but the boy next to me snarled and grabbed my hands. "Let go of me." I snapped trying to break free of his grip.

Before anyone could answer the truck stopped and I was pulled from the backseat by what I guessed was Jerry's hand. I could hear the two boys trailing behind us. I stumbled up a set of stairs and was shoved into a room. I heard the boys retreat into the house somewhere but I didn't hear Jerry move. This unnerved me a little. I quickly took off my blindfold and surveyed my surroundings. Jerry hid from my view behind me. I could feel his presence in the room and I whirled around to look at him.

He chuckled and looked at me his appearance a bit more normal then before. "There's something different about you, isn't there?" He asked me in a low voice. He came closer and my heart began to race.

"You were meant for this." He murmured gesturing to the room around me. I was speechless. I could neither confirm nor deny him, mainly because I knew he was right. He made a grab for me and I kneed him hard in the balls. He groaned and doubled over taking a step back as he lost a bit of his balance. I turned and made a mad dash for the door but I was too slow for him. I could tell I made him pissed. He grabbed my arm firmly with one hand and yanked my hair with the other exposing my neck to him.

"You'll see it my way soon." he snarled. "Too bad Peter's losing his little toy though. Although I guess it works seeing as he lost his last one to me as well." he leaned in and sniffed the air near me. "What a delicious morsel you'll make for my Ed." he purred.

I blushed and tried to twist out of his grip. "Let me go!" I cried out for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. He laughed and kissed my neck. I blushed and let out a whimper not wanting my body to react to him. He held me firm in his arms and sunk his fangs into my neck. I gasped but more out of shock then out of pain. My eyes rolled back and everything went black.

Jerry's POV:  
I looked down at the girl who had fainted in my arms. "She's not human. How could I not have realized this?" I muttered looking at her in awe. I picked her up in my arms bridal style and brought her over to my bed. "Welcome to the family, Samira Marquez." I murmured with a grin. I was very curious to know how fast and how far the change would take her seeing as she was already part vampire to begin with.

I moved over to the chair next to my bed to sit and watch the girl. I recognized the taste in her blood. She was a descendant of my own children. I didn't realize any of my tribe had survived the raid that had made me move to this country in the first place. Daemion Frost was my most wild fledgling he had a hard time controlling himself. He ended up killing more than 300 people in 7 months. In a way I had been very proud of him although he had caused so much trouble that got me run out of town. "And now I have his daughter in my family." I said with a laugh.

I came out of my reverie to see Samira start writhing around on the bed. "Ahhh!" She screamed her chest arching up violently. I stood up slowly and came over to her. "Peter? Is that you?" She asked in a soft whimper. "It hurts so much." She gasped a tear rolling down her cheek. Her eyes were glazed over which told him she was in the hallucination state of the transformation. "He left you for dead, just like he did with Ginger. He doesn't actually care about you. He only took you in because he was too scared to save Ginger." I murmured.

"No." I heard her groan. "Oh yes. No one's going to save you. Accept your new life here as part of this family." I said leaning over her. The next faze came faster than I had expected. "You bastard!" She snarled and lunged up at me clawing at my face and anything else she could reach. Her claws were showing now along with her fangs. Her eyes cleared of the foggy state and blackened over.

"You've got fire in you just like your father did." I purred and kissed her. This seemed to make her freeze for a moment. I pulled back and laughed. "Yes that's right I knew your father. I turned him when he turned 22 and he thirsted for blood just like you will." I whispered to her. I opened my shirt and ran my claw over one of my pecs causing blood to flow out of the wound.

Samira lunged on me knocking me off balance and put her mouth to the cut. She sucked the blood from the wound as if she would die if she didn't get enough of my blood. I pulled her back and bared my teeth at her. She looked up at me and her eyes faded back to the beautiful green blue from before. I watched as they clouded with lust and she began to pant a little. I grinned. "Like it that much, do you?" I asked sneering slightly at my fledgling.

She jumped in my lap and pressed against me. She reached up and sliced open her wrist. I grinned and bit into her arm getting double the amount of blood from her. She let out a soft whimper. "Unnh god." She gasped and blushed as she realized the ecstasy in her own voice. "You like the feeling of my teeth in you?" I asked in a husky voice filled with bloodlust as well as a twinge of ordinary lust.

I laughed when I saw her blush. She began panting heavier. "Please I need it." She keened. I smirked "Need what?" I asked in a soft whisper making her shiver. She pressed her body against mine and licked her wrist. She was trying to seduce me, how adorable. She began to wriggle in my lap causing me to let out a soft groan as I began to react to her touch. "I want you." She whispered licking the shell of my ear.  I tossed her down on the bed and got over her. "Little slut." I growled. I was surprised to see her grin and buck up at me. "Mm yes." She moaned as she felt my erection through my pants. I snarled and tore her clothes off. "Pretty little sweet." I hissed looking over her mostly naked body, causing her to moan.

She stared up at me her gaze lusty and unafraid. "Fuck me Jerry." She growled grinding up against me. I snarled and bit into her shoulder. "I'm in control here Samira." I hissed. She smiled "Would you like it better if I begged?" She asked then lay back and moan. "Oh please Jerry. Please I need it." I snarled and bit her neck causing her to choke out a moan.

Then something dawned on her. "Or would you like this better?" she breathed the words and began to struggle underneath me. "Oh no please! Please don't." I gasped as she began to give off the scent of fear. How was she able to switch so quickly? I grinned and licked up her neck, deciding to play into this. "You know you want this." I hissed in her ear. She flinched away and whimpered. You almost couldn't tell she was acting. "Please anything but this." She begged forcing tears to come to her eyes. "Damn you look so adorable right now." I purred. I laughed when her lower lip started wobbling. 

Samira's POV:  
I grinned internally as I felt how hard he was now. "Please no." I whimpered turning my head away from him. He turned it back and kissed me. I couldn't hide my pleasure but I didn't kiss back. "Stop saving yourself for a man that won't ever want you this way." Jerry hissed into my ear. At this I froze. Was he just messing with me? Would Peter ever see as more than just Ginger's little cousin?

Jerry growled and bit me hard on the shoulder. I cried out in pain as I felt all his fangs dig into my muscle almost far enough to scrap my bones. I struggled a little from the uncomfortable pain. It was too much for me and I blacked out.


	2. Reunions and New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly PWP and it's probably one of the shorter chapters but I hope you still like it.

I woke with a slight headache. I felt odd but no different than usual. "So you're finally awake." Came a voice I recognized I opened my eyes and sat up suddenly. "Gingie?" I asked the dark room. Ginger smiled and approached me from the shadows of the room. "Hi Mira." Ginger said smiling. She looked at beautiful as ever. "Am I going crazy?" I asked her reaching up and touching her to make sure she was really there. Ginger smiled. "No doll. It's really me. I'm really here." She murmured to me. My eyes teared up slightly and I flung myself into her arms. "But Peter told me you died." I said softly. My eyes widened "Does this mean I'm dead?" I asked in horror.

"Not exactly." Ginger said and smiled, this time she showing her fangs. My eyes widened more but not in fear. I knew she would never hurt me. "Don't be afraid of me." Ginger said. "I'm not." I replied oddly calm. Ginger stroked my shoulder. I looked over at the light scar on my shoulder and was a bit surprised that I forgot about what happened the night before. I blushed a little remembering what I had almost done. "He can be like that." Ginger said as if reading my mind. "He is hypnotizing and lures women in, sometimes he can even lure men." She went on. I touched my scar and thought about how much I still wanted him.

Ginger sat down on the bed next to me. "How is dear Peter?" she asked. I smiled a little. "He's alright although he still blames himself for what happened to you." I replied. Ginger snarled. "As he should." She said darkly.

I was amazed to see her primal side take over. Her eyes were inked over and her fangs were out now. I was a little surprised to see her like this but I still wasn't afraid of her. She stroked the side of my face lovingly as I lay in her arms. "I missed you Gingie." I whispered taking a deep breath of her scent. It hadn't changed too much since she had been turned. The only difference was a musky earthy hint to her normal aroma. 

Ginger smiled and buried her face in her cousin's hair. She was surprised to find she didn't smell any different. The two cousins lay there for a while just talking and catching up. It had been a long time since they saw each other and it was clear they were happy to be reunited again. 

\----------------

Jerry stood outside the room listening to them talk for a few minutes just leaning against the wall and eating an apple. Once he finished it he stepped into the room. Samira blushed as her eyes met his. "You're a very spirited girl." He said smiling. He moved close to her and stroked her chin.

Samira couldn't help but smile a little. "glad you think so." She said to him. She wasn't afraid of him anymore, her curiosity replaced that. Or so she thought.

Jerry smiled slightly. "Ginger, get her dressed to meet the others." He said moving his eyes over Samira's naked body once more before he turned and left the room. He went down into the basement to find Ed and Adam rolling around in the dirt messing around. "Ed, come with me." Jerry ordered. 

Ed looked up getting distracted just long enough for Adam to tackle him. Ed pouted and pushed Adam off him. Once he was free he stood up and moved over to Jerry.

Jerry turned to Mark who was eyeing Adam like a piece of meat. "You two play nice now. Ginger will be down in a second to keep an eye on you two." He said sounding like the lecturing parent.

Ed looked up at Jerry confused. "What's up?" he asked as he followed Jerry out of the room. He was a little confused that Jerry wanted to speak with him alone.

Jerry led Ed to one of the back rooms. Without warning he pulled Ed close and sunk his teeth into his neck.

Ed moaned softly. "Ah Jerry." He gasped. He felt himself grow slightly hard from the euphoria flooding through him at the feeling of Jerry sucking on his neck.

Jerry pulled back and purred. He kissed Ed, letting him lick his own blood off his lips. 

Ed's fangs peaked as he flicked his tongue over Jerry's lips. He ran his hand over Jerry's chest as he cleaned him.

Jerry placed his hands on Ed's small hips and pulled him closer. He was very pleased to see that his favorite fledgling was turned on. 

Ed moaned, he loved the special attention he got from Jerry. 

Jerry waited a moment then suddenly bucked his hips up into Ed's.

"Mmph Jerry." Ed moaned and bucked back at his master. He groaned as he heard Jerry's sexy laugh ring in his ears.

Jerry grinned at the young boy. "Eager are we?" he asked huskily in Ed's ear. He was pleased to hear Ed whimper.

Ed moaned "Mmph god Jerry." He panted continuing to buck up at Jerry. 

Jerry groaned a little, his groans almost always sounded like soft growls and today was no exception. "Ed." He murmured. "Get on the bed." He hissed.

Ed knew by the tone in Jerry's voice that he was being ordered. He moved over to the small bed in the room and got on it. He lay on his back watching Jerry strip off his wife beater and stalk over to the bed. Ed couldn't help but moan as his eyes raked over Jerry's bare chest.

Jerry grinned predatorily down at Ed. He was very pleased to hear the usual moan that came from seeing his grin. "Strip." He ordered.

Ed nodded and began to remove his shirt. Once that was gone he removed his pants to reveal he wasn't wearing underwear.

Jerry raised his eyebrows. "No boxers?" he asked in a tone that asked why. 

Ed blushed and looked away. "I ran out of clean boxers." He said sheepishly. 

Jerry let out a bark of laughter. "Why didn't you do laundry?" he asked then added "Not that I'm complaining." His eyes raked over the boy's naked body.

Ed's breathing hitched and he shivered under Jerry's gaze. He groaned as he felt his hard member twitch a little. 

Jerry noticed this and grinned again and got over him. His fangs were less extended then before but they were still out. Ed's fangs were more extended however. It was clear the young boy was both hungry and turned on.

Jerry slit open the skin on his collarbone and Ed lunged for it. Jerry groaned and held Ed's head as the fledgling drank from him.

Ed groaned and lapped at the blood. He was the only fledgling who was allowed to drink this close to Jerry's jugular vein and he reveled in this fact. After a while Ed pulled back and licked his lips. He could tell when he was starting to push the limit.

Jerry smiled and began to remove his pants and underwear. He pulled Ed's legs apart and positioned himself at the young male's tight hole. He was pleased to hear Ed whimper at his erection pressing against his entrance.

"Jerry god yes." Ed panted and tried to stay as still as possible for him.

Jerry grinned and thrust into Ed firm but somehow gentle.

Ed howled, half out of pain, half out of pleasure. "Ah Jerry!" he gasped as the master vampire began moving in and out of him.

Jerry groaned. It had been a while since he had slept with Ed and he forgot how tight the boy was.

Ed moaned and wrapped his legs around Jerry's waist bucking into every one of Jerry's thrusts. "Fuck unnh.." He panted.

Jerry growled as his primal side took over and he sped up. "Moan for me again." Jerry panted out the order. 

Ed moaned hotly for his master. "Ohh Jerry god right there." Gasped Ed as Jerry hit his sweet spot.

Jerry purred and reached down to stroke Ed's hard, now weeping member. "Mmm Ed, My Ed." He whispered in Ed's ear causing a whimper to come from the younger male.

Ed gasped and bucked up into Jerry's hand wildly. "Jerry.. oh god I'm close." He whimpered.

Jerry purred and licked Ed's bite mark affectionately. "Mm already?" he asked huskily.

Ed blushed and moaned. "Yeah." He panted digging his human finger nails into Jerry's shoulder blades.

Jerry grunted at the pain but it only made him go harder and faster into Ed.

Ed moaned again this time louder than before. "J-Jerry!" he gasped as Jerry's hand sped up its strokes.

Jerry moaned and leaned in to bite Ed's neck to heighten his pleasure even more. 

Ed arched and moaned loudly again. "Ahh Jer-ry!" he moaned loudly beginning to buck violently up into Jerry's hand. He was so very close now.

Jerry growled sexily and drank some of Ed's blood. He knew Ed couldn't hold on much longer.

After a few minutes Ed gasped and his muscles tightened around Jerry's pulsing member. "Jerry fuck.. Jerry, oh my god!" he howled and came hard into his master's hand.

Jerry smirked and let himself cum hard inside Ed. He slumped over on the younger male and pulled out of him, then unlatched his fangs from Ed's shoulder. 

Ed lay there panting even though he didn't need to anymore. The habit of breathing was stuck with him. He glanced up at Jerry. "It's been a while since you've had sex with me." He said softly.

Jerry smiled "Well it's a very special occasion." He whispered.

Ed's eyebrows knitted together. "What's the occasion?" he asked confused. 

Jerry chuckled. "It will soon be your fourth year with me so I got you a present." He murmured almost lovingly. He got up off the bed and began pulling on his pants.

Ed's eyebrows shot up. "What? Really?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows.

Jerry nodded. "Yeah and she's a beauty." He said with a grin.

Ed looked at him and grinned. "What'd you get me?" he asked his fangs extended.

Jerry smirked "Put on your clothes and come see." He said and with that he turned and left the room.

Ed hopped off the bed and quickly cleaned himself off then got redressed. He followed Jerry's scent upstairs to his bedroom. 

Jerry was leaning against the right side of the door waiting for Ed. Once Ed was there he swung open the door to reveal a sexily dressed Samira sitting on the bed staring at the window.

Ed looked at Jerry, his eyes wide. "She's mine?" he asked. This caused Samira to get up looking startled.

Jerry smirked. "Yeah although you know the rules of the hierarchy." He murmured.

Ed nodded. "In other words you want some fun with her too." He said with a grin.

Jerry nodded and looked over the girl standing before him. "I might." He said with a smirk.

Samira blushed at the thought of them sharing her. 

Jerry chuckled as if reading her mind. "Such a naughty girl." He whispered as he and Ed stepped into the room. He knew they were intimidating her and that is exactly what he wanted.

Samira backed up until she was pressed against the wall. Was this really how her life was going to be from now on? Being someone's plaything. "Peter." She whispered closing her eyes. She was a little scared of where her new life might take her.

"We'll let you catch up with your cousin for a while then you can come meet the family." Jerry said.

Ed nodded his agreement then the two men turned and left.


	3. Meet the Family

It was around 12:30 am when Ed and Jerry came back to Samira. She looked at them and felt her heart speed up. She wasn't sure if it was from fear or from excitement. She wasn't sure why but she thought she might be getting comfortable with them.

The two men both grinned at her, Jerry eyeing her with amusement in his eyes as he grinned down at her. "Come meet the family." Jerry murmured to Samira.

Ginger got up and left the room ahead of them to check that everyone else was awake. She was under orders to wake them if they weren't.

Samira glanced at Ed and bit her lip a little. She felt something for her new master but she couldn't quite place what it was. It was something like what she felt for Peter but also somehow different. Although now that she looked at them both there was something about Jerry she liked as well.

Jerry smirked. He an Ed could both see she liked at least one of them by her heartbeat. Of course it didn't matter to Jerry whether she liked him or not although sometimes it did make things easier.

Ed turned and shared a grin with Jerry for a moment before looking back at Samira. He couldn't help looking over the girl that was now his. He smiled as he examined the dress Ginger had picked out for her younger cousin. It was tattered like the one Jerry had picked out for Amy when he had turned her but instead of white it was red with black lace.

Jerry smiled as he watched Ed shake himself free of his hypnosis and examine Samira. "Do you like her?" he asked softly from his place leaning against the doorframe.

Ed tore his gaze away from the corset like bodice of Samira's dress and whirled around to look at him, a grin on his face. "She's perfect." He said. Then he turned to take a whiff of her scent, leaning in close to her neck. "She smells amazing." 

Samira blushed and sucked in a soft breath because of how close he was. Her heartbeat sped up more and she noticed Ed smile. She suddenly wanted him to bite her. 

"She's very special Ed. Can you tell why?" Jerry asked watching the two interact with slight interest. Usually Jerry didn't care if his fledglings liked each other but this was a different case. Ed was his most treasured fledgling. There had only been one other fledgling he had cared this much for and that was Samira's father although they hadn't been as intimate as Jerry and Ed were.

Ed turned to him and shook his head. "No, but her scent is.. different almost sweet but somehow bitter at the same time. I like it." He said slowly, a smile creeping onto his handsome but nerdy face.

Jerry smiled and chuckled. "Come on lets go downstairs then you two can have some time alone." He said with a light smirk.

Ed smiled and looked at Samira. "Come on let's go introduce you to the family." He said and the two of them moved to follow Jerry downstairs to the basement. Ed noticed her stop and turned to look at her again.

Samira looked down for a moment then looked back at Ed. She watched as he gestured for her to follow Jerry out of the room. She took a careful step toward him and noticed him smile. His smile was kind and one that would look human to anyone who didn't know the truth. She carefully followed him out of the room. She felt oddly calm near him.

Down in the basement Ginger was waking the fledglings one by one. Mark and Adam were already awake when she came down. She glanced at them "Don't start. We don't have time for your issues today." She told Mark with one of her classic sassy tones to her voice.

Mark rolled his eyes slightly and continued watching Adam hungrily but not advancing on him. He knew that Jerry would be down any minute. Plus Ginger was watching and he knew she would defend Adam if she had to. By now Mark had turned a girl, making her his own. The girl's name was Laura and she had come pretty willingly, for the most part.

At that moment Laura began to stir. She rolled over toward Mark and opened her eyes sleepily. When she saw Mark she hugged on to his arm and snuggled into his form. "Morning baby." She whispered and leaned up to kiss him deeply. Laura had light brown hair with blonde highlights in it and her eyes were a murky green. 

Mark wrapped his arm around her lovingly. "Good morning." He whispered kissing her neck. 

Ginger watched them wishing she had a mate. She was like the mother of the clan but her and Jerry weren't at all intimate. She looked down at Adam who was sitting a short distance away from her feet.

Adam sighed and glanced at her. He smiled a little at his mother figure. He was very close to Ginger since he had lost his mother so tragically.

A few more minutes passed before Jerry came down, Ed a yard behind him holding Samira's hand as he lead her down to the basement floor. When Jerry came down he surveyed the room to make sure everyone was there and awake. 

Everyone looked up in awe except for Ginger and Adam who both smiled. Mark gaped and Laura glared at him when she noticed.

Adam stood and came over to Ed and Jerry. "Can I?" he asked. Jerry looked at Ed and Ed smiled, nodding to his friend to go ahead. 

Adam looked her over before leaning over and taking a small whiff of her scent. "She's beautiful and wow she smells good." He murmured looking back at Ed.

Ed smiled at his old friend. "Thanks and guess what, Jerry gave her to me. She's all mine." He said grinning with pride and straightening up a little.

Adam looked at him in surprise. "Really? That's awesome!" he said and high-fived Ed. The two of smiled and shared a look for a moment before Adam turned his attention back to Samira. Ed watched him look over his knew prize.

"So she's the geek princess big deal." Huffed Laura annoyed with Mark gawking at Samira.  
Mark blinked and looked at Laura hugging her close. "I still choose you." He whispered in her ear and grabbed it between his front teeth.

Laura let out a squeak and giggled throwing her arms around Mark and kissing him hotly.

Jerry smiled at their display of affection. "This is Samira please make her feel at home." He said to them. He turned to Samira and said. "You've already met Adam and of course you know your cousin Ginger." He said.

Adam smiled at Samira and shook her hand. "Welcome." He said smiling a little more as he softly spoke. It was obvious that Adam was usually a little more on the shy side then most people.

Ed smiled at this then said "The asshole jock over there is Mark and the girl glued to him is his mate Laura." He pointed to them.

Samira smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said looking at Adam. She hated jocks they had always looked at her ass and made crude comments behind her back. She glanced at Ed and kissed him firmly. She knew Mark was watching and she wanted him to know she chose geeks over jocks.

Ed was taking back by this but didn't fight it. He kissed back fervently. He placed his hands on her hips as the kiss continued.

Jerry and Ginger watched looking pleased. Ginger glanced at Jerry and smiled. "They are quite good together." She said moving over to him.

Adam blushed as he watched and looked away shyly. He didn't want to intrude on their moment, even though it wasn't exactly private.

Mark's jaw dropped and his eyes darkened. He busied himself with making out with Laura, who seemed to be pleased by this.

Ginger sighed in exasperation. "Those two I swear and now their mates seem to be just as bad." She muttered her eyes moving from Mark and Laura to Samira and Ed. 

Samira blushed a little at the word mate but she didn't let it distract her from the heavy kisses she was giving Ed. 

Jerry gave a bark of laughter. "It's quite amusing. Plus it's as normal as anything for those two boys." He replied.

Samira smiled and took hold of Ed's hand as she broke the kiss. She suddenly looked shy again, but only slightly. She bit the inside of her lip and looked at Ed smiling.

Ed smiled down at Samira for a moment before turning and glancing at Adam. 'what d'ya think?' he asked without speaking. 

Adam smiled and nodded his approval. 'I think she's perfect for you.' He replied back. The thing Adam liked the best about the relationship he shared with Ed is that they didn't always have to speak to communicate. All they had to do was share a look and they could speak to each other as clearly as if they were speaking out loud.

Samira seemed to notice their connection and she looked away smiling a little. She hadn't had a chance to have friends like that. With her emotional scars it had been hard for her to get close to others.

Jerry's smile turned into a leer as he glanced at Samira and saw her shiver. He could tell she knew he was looking at her and he chuckled. She was actually very attractive in his mind. He wondered what Daemion would do if he told him about their late night adventures if they were indeed to have any.

Ed chuckled as he sensed the shiver that came off his shiny new toy. 'We get to have alone time after this.' Ed went on with his silent conversation, glancing at Samira to indicate the 'We' in his statement.

Adam's smile broke into a grin. "You lucky bastard." He replied. He was happy for Ed but sometimes he got jealous of the special treatment Ed received.

Ed laughed and nodded. He glanced at Samira who smiled back at him. He couldn't help feeling as if he was falling for this girl then again maybe it was just lust he was feeling for her.

Adam could sense his old friend's feelings and he smiled. "It's nice to meet you formally." He said to Samira before stepping aside so the others could come up.

Just then Jerry spoke, "Well.. Come say hello to her." He said. The 3 unknown vampires of the clan stood and came forward; one by one they introduced themselves. First, came a tall girl with long auburn hair and piercing gray eyes. "Hello I'm Adriana." She said and shook Samira's hand.

Samira smiled at how kind Adriana was. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." She replied. She noticed Adriana looked to be about 19 or 20.

The next one to come up was a shorter girl with a short black punk like hair cut and emerald eyes. "Hello I'm Dayna." She said. Dayna looked around 16 or 17, but in truth she was older then Adriana.

Samira bowed her head. "Nice to meet you as well." She said. She looked down and noticed that Adriana was holding Dayna's hand. Samira's eyebrow's shot up and she looked at the two of them. "Are you two ma- I mean lovers?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

Adriana laughed as she noticed Samira's eyebrows rise as she looked from one to the other.  "Yes we are." She replied she had a voice that was on the deeper side for a woman.

Dayna nodded. "We've been together for 97 years now." She said and hugged Adriana's arm. Dayna's voice was light and airy compared to Adriana's deep and earthy tone.

Samira smiled. "Wow that's impressive." She said with a small laugh. She felt happy for the two women.

Adriana smiled. "Thank you." She said and glanced down at Dayna lovingly.

Samira watched the two women step down and she gazed into the eyes of the girl who had been standing behind them. She was slender and had a slight feminine figure. She had deep blue eyes that had an almost purple hue to them and short black hair that swept over her right eye.

"Hey the name's Jett, short for Jettani." The girl said. She was clearly of Asian descent. She leaned in and kissed Samira on the cheek in welcome. "Welcome to the family kid." She said. She looked to be around 24, although Samira had no idea how many years the girl had been 24.

Samira was taken off guard by the kiss. "Uhh thanks." She said looking a little flustered. She glanced at Ginger who was watching Jett with a familiar look in her eyes. The look Ginger was giving Jett was close to the lustful way she used to look at Peter.

Jett grinned and glanced at Ed who wasn't sure he liked the fact that she had kissed his new prize. "Don't worry Evil I'm not after her." Jett murmured to Ed.  
Ed's eyes inked over and he let out a soft but primal growl. "You better not." He hissed possessively. 

Jerry smirked at the sight of Ed defending what was now his property. Jettani had always been spunky enough to push at people's boundaries. The only person she didn't push with was him. Jerry had taken Jettani under his wing like he had done with Daemion. He thought of her as a daughter more so then any of his other fledglings.

Daemion and Jettani both had a very dark primal side to them that had gotten them into major trouble in their normal lives, Jettani more so then Daemion. At the age of 7 she had watched her mother being burned alive for being a witch in the early 1700s by her own father. Her father had been a judge and did his best to sweep the facts about his wife's life under the rug. 8 horrible years later the Judge found out Jettani was never his and flew into a rage and killed the man who really was Jett's father. That night he beat Jettani to a bleeding mess and threw her out into the cold night. Jettani hobbled along trying desperately to find someone who would take her in. She ended up being taken in by a witch in hiding and falling for her. When she was 18 however her bad luck came back around and the Judge condemned them both to death for being witches. Jettani was flogged as her lover watched then Jett was forced to watch as her lover, Marie was burned alive.

Jerry was there in the crowd and watched as Jettani's full power broke free and knocked out the guard near her. The flamed licked at Marie's body as Jett broke her bonds and ran forward to her lover. He grinned maliciously knowing this girl would be useful to have in his flock. He stepped forward to help her. Jerry had told Jettani he could help her take revenge on the judge who had killed her mother, father and lover in exchange for her loyalty. Jettani had agreed and once she was turned she made the judge her first victim. No one but Jerry and Daemion knew Jettani's story and that is just the way she liked it.

Jerry put his hand on Ed's shoulder. "Calm down Ed. Jett is not someone you want to take on when you're not thinking clearly." He said softly.

Jett smirked and nodded. "Yeah remember I'm much older then you." She said. Her smirk turned into a sneer as Ed growled and stepped forward. 

"Both of you relax." Said Ginger and Ed backed down hearing the tone in his mother figures voice.

"Alright now that you've all got acquainted it's time for some of us to go out and hunt." Said Jerry sternly.

At his words Mark, Adam, and Adrianna stepped forward. Mark and Adrianna kissed their mates goodbye then headed upstairs. 

Ed turned to Samira and smiled. "I'm gonna go as well. You stay here and bond I'll be back in a little while." He murmured and kissed her before heading upstairs with Adam and Jerry.


	4. The Vision

June 17th 2017, 9: 20 am  
Cole woke with a start. He sighed and sat up he'd had another dream about his ex-girlfriend. He glanced at the woman next to him and smiled.

Phoebe was curled up with her pillow smiling in her sleep. She made a soft noise of protest when the bed shifted but didn't wake.

Cole chuckled and slowly got out of bed to make breakfast. They had been living together for around 6 months now and Cole had been fully human for a little more time than that. Somehow when he had been turned fully human he had still been able to keep some of his demonic gifts. It didn't make sense to any of them, not even Leo or the Elders had heard of something like this happening before. Phoebe had the theory that Cole had collected so many powers in the wasteland that they had attatched to his soul. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed as he thought about the girl he had kept a secret for most of his life. She had been 14 when they had met and he 29.

A little less than an hour went by before a sleepy Phoebe Halliwell came downstairs. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her lover. "Morning." she murmured.

Cole grinned and kissed her deeply. "Good morning." he said. "I made breakfast." he added and gestured to the table which was already all set with some of her favorite breakfast foods.

Phoebe gasped into the kiss but not because of the kiss. She saw a young girl being abducted by a man and two boys. She sat down at the table but her face was cloudy. She didn't make eye contact for a moment. "There's a girl in trouble." She said looking up at Cole.

Cole's eyebrows rose. "Where?" he asked. He had been around the sisters long enough to know that when Phoebe had a vision time was of the essence.

Phoebe closed her eyes. "I don't know, Vegas maybe?" She replied. She took a paper and wrote down a description of what she saw.

Cole took it and read the words she had written down. "Yeah that sounds like a hotel I used to visit in Vegas. Come on we better head out." He said.

Phoebe nodded and grabbed a sausage link to eat on the way before lacing her fingers in Cole's before he shimmered to the Hard Rock Hotel. "Top floor." Phoebe murmured before heading inside and going to the elevator.

Cole followed quietly. "Maybe we should have asked Piper to come along." He murmured when he noticed all the security.

Phoebe sighed. "I doubt she'd help us. She's probably still mad at me for resurrecting you." She said. "And for throwing everything away with Coop to do it." She added.

Cole nodded. "Yea that's probably true." He said as they slipped into a closet to avoid being seen by the security. "Maybe we should just try shimmering up there?" He suggested.

Phoebe thought about it then shook her head. "Might expose magic, can't take the risk. We don't know how many people are up there." She replied.

Cole smiled and nodded. "Yeah that'd be a real problem." He said mainly thinking about how Piper would be all over them if they ended up exposing magic. Cole and Phoebe had actually been doing a very good job handling demons on their own from their place on the other side of town from the two remaining sisters.

Phoebe had her ear pressed to the door completely obvious to Cole's thoughts. "I think they're gone." She murmured and opened the door a crack to see. Sure enough the two security guards were nowhere in sight. She took Cole's right hand and lead him down the hall toward the elevator that went to the penthouse floor.

Cole followed with the demonic stealth he had taught Phoebe to use. He was surprised to find no more guards blocking their way. "Something doesn't feel right Phoebe." He said softly.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah but it's probably because the vision hasn't happened yet." She said, looking around the large apartment.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Peter shouted at them, rounding the corner of the bar he had been hidden behind.

Cole and Phoebe both held their hands up to show they weren't armed robbers. "I'm sorry for intruding. We are looking for a girl with long black hair, blue-green eyes, light mocha colored skin. Do you know her?" Phoebe asked.

Peter eyed her suspiciously. "You're too late your friend Jerry already got to her." He snarled.

Phoebe looked at Cole to see if he knew the name. When she saw Cole shake his head she turned back to Peter and replied. "We don't know anyone named Jerry. I'm Phoebe Halliwell and this is Cole Turner. To cut things short I can see the future and I saw this man, Jerry you said his name was, take her." Phoebe said.

Peter scoffed. "I don't believe in psychics." He said.

Cole sighed. "It doesn't matter if you believe or not." He snapped.

Phoebe put her hand on Cole's arm. "It's ok if he doesn't believe." She said to him. She was used to this, after all this wasn't the first time someone didn't believe her about her power.

After a moment Peter spoke up again. "If you are really here to help then I suppose I should hear you out and tell you what I know." Peter said with a sigh.

Cole seemed to chill out a little bit. He and Phoebe followed Peter into the living room area.

"Take a seat." Peter said heading over to pour himself another drink. "Either of you want a drink?" he asked.

Cole nodded. "I'll take something that burns if you've got anything." he replied.

Phoebe on the other hand shook her head. "No thank you." she said. She never drank while she was working. She moved over to a comfy looking leather armchair and sat down.

Peter smirked slightly that the girl didn't want a drink. He came over and handed Cole a small glass of bourbon. 

Cole bowed his head in thanks. He glanced around the room and noticed a picture of two young women, one of which he recognized. He stood up suddenly and went over to the picture. There standing in the photo was the only other woman he ever truly fell in love with.

Both Phoebe and Peter were watching him. "Cole, what is it?" Phoebe asked noticing his stiff posture.

"Phoebe, is this the girl you saw your vision?" Cole asked his voice almost hoarse. He picked up the frame and turned to hand it to Phoebe.

"Oi! That's my personal property." Peter snapped at Cole.

Cole ignored Peter's protests and handed Phoebe the picture. "The younger one, is that her?" He asked.

Phoebe looked at the girl and nodded. "Yes. Why? Do you know her?" She replied.

Cole nodded. "We have to find her." He said looking worried.

Phoebe looked at him. "Cole, how do you know her?" she asked, putting a hand on Cole's arm and squeezing a little to get his attention.

Cole looked at Phoebe. "Yes, I know her. A few years back we were lovers. It was while I was trying to get over you. I came here to Vegas and stumbled upon her. She was just about to turn fifteen at the time so obviously I kept her a secret." He said with a sigh. He knew that Phoebe would probably flip out at hearing he had been lovers with someone so young.

Phoebe's eyebrows shot up. "Oh really?" she asked. She watched as Cole nodded solemnly. She had to admit she was pretty shocked about this but she knew Cole well enough to know when he wanted something he didn't let anyone or anything get in his way.

"Now that's gross. Not even I would go for jail bait." Peter said sounding disgusted but in truth he was actually feeling a little jealous. Ever since Samira had kissed him he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. The fact that she had been kidnapped by Jerry did not help matters. He was worried about what the monster would do to her.

Cole seemed to sense that Peter was holding things back from them although he couldn't really blame him. After all they had just met and this man was well known for being a detached, perverted asshole. He had seen Peter's show once with Samira. He remembered Samira pointing out which one her cousin was.

Phoebe sighed, breaking the short silence that had fallen in the room. "What can you tell us about this man Jerry?" She asked Peter.

Peter scoffed. "He's no man. He's a fucking monster." He said his face angry, distant and cold all at once. 

Cole shared a look with Phoebe. He noticed Phoebe was getting even more curious about this case.  
Phoebe's brow furrowed a little. "What kind of monster is he?" she asked. She had dealt with demons, monsters and the like for roughly 17 or 18 years although this seemed like a very new kind of case.

"He's a vampire. Right nasty fucker too." Peter said. "One of the real disgusting types too. 

Phoebe shared a quick look with Cole. "There's more than one type of vampire?" she asked.

Peter and Cole both nodded. "Yeah this kind originated in the Mediterranean. They next in the earth not in coffins like Bram Stoker and all them book writers say. They keep their victims alive for days, killing them slowly. Fucking snackers." Peter said taking a long swig of his Midori.

"Oh god. I think I remember hearing about this guy before. He went by the name Jared Porter when I heard of him last though. Hopefully it's not the same guy." Cole said looking a little worried. "How long ago did he take her?" he asked.

"He took her about 36 to 38 hours ago. I'm not even sure she's still alive." He went on. _It's like Ginger all over again._ He thought for what must have been the hundredth time.

Cole felt his gut twist painfully. "Any ideas why he would take her?" He asked keeping his voice soft so it wouldn't show how worried he truly was.

Peter sighed and sank into the leather armchair across from Phoebe, putting his head in his hands. "To get to me." he said so soft and muffled by his hands it was barely audible. He ran his hands over his face. "He took her to get to me." He said again this time looking at them.

Cole crossed his arms over his chest. "What does this guy want with you?" He asked his eyes narrowing slightly. He was still very protective over Samira and the fact that it was this man's fault that she got kidnapped was starting to work at his nerves. He knew it shouldn't be getting to him now that he was back with Phoebe but for some reason he couldn't help it.

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "He's toying with me by taking her. Just like he did when he and one of his underlings killed her cousin Ginger." He said looking from Phoebe to Cole.

"Toying with you? Why?" Phoebe asked confused. She looked to Cole trying to gauge how much to worry. 

Peter sighed. "This monster has been chasing me since I was a kid. He's the same vampire that killed my parents. The one I thought I got away from." he said.

Cole let out a slight huff of air. "How did you get away from someone like him?" He asked.

Peter looked up at him. "I hid. But even then he was toying with me, letting me live so he could have something to chase later when he got bored." he said.

"He's the one that got you collecting all this stuff, isn't he?" Phoebe asked. She watched and Peter nodded his head solemnly.

"Yes. I thought Charley and I had killed Jerry. I thought that was the end." Peter said.

"Charley?" Cole asked his eyebrows furrowing. "Is that another survivor?" He asked.

Peter shrugged slightly and cocked his head from one side to the other. "Sort of. He's a local kid who used to live next door to Jerry." He said then went on. "His friends were killed by Jerry and his girlfriend got turned. So the kid decided to go up against Jerry even though the odds were stacked pretty fucking high on the other team."

Cole nodded. "I see." he said. He looked over at Phoebe and could see the wheels turning in her head. "Well we better hunting." He said turning to look at Phoebe.


	5. Loving You

June 28th 2017, 9: 16 pm  
Samira spent almost two weeks stuck up in Jerry’s house. She was allowed to sleep in Jerry’s room since Jerry didn’t use his bed when he slept. Although Jerry didn’t seem to sleep often. He spent most of his time during the daylight hours watching over her. At night Ed took over so Jerry could hunt, handle “family issues” or have some time to himself. They didn’t seem to trust her not to run off. Samira had gotten closer to Ed in her time there. Jerry, however, she wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to. He set a fire in her that scared her. During her third night there Jerry and Ginger had gone out to get her some new clothes.

Jerry knew that returning to Peter’s house this soon wasn’t a good idea in case Peter had called Charley in. Jerry had however sent Adam to do some surveillance on Peter’s place. This is how he learned about the new comers helping Peter look for Samira. He was very interested in these new comers but knew now was not the time to poke around himself. He left that job for Adam for now. Jerry grinned and slipped into his room. He looked over the sleeping girl on his bed. Samira had taken to sleeping during the day to spend more time with Ed. 

Samira was lying on her stomach and after a few minutes she stirred underneath the covers, in a squirming sort of way. The only things she was wearing the shirt she had been wearing when Jerry had taken her and a pair of black lace panties Ginger had picked out for her. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Samira moaned as Ed kissed her neck. She could feel him pressing against her back. She closed her eyes her face flushed as two mouths kissed her naked body. 

“Look at me Samira.” She heard Jerry’s husky voice murmur. She could feel his stare burn into her skin. She slowly opened her eyes and they instantly locked with Jerry’s inky black eyes.

“We have a surprise for you Samira my dear.” Jerry murmured close to her ear.

“Yeah look babe.” Ed said with a grin clear in his voice. “Over there in the shadows can you see him?” He asked.

Samira looked over Jerry’s shoulder and saw a figure sitting in a chair. As she focused harder she could tell it was a man and he was tied to the chair with a gag in his mouth. She gasped as she realized who it was. It was Peter, forced to watch as Jerry and Ed fondled her and god knows what else.

“That’s right. He’s going to watch as we take you.” Jerry murmured reaching down and slipping a finger into her as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jerry looked over the girl’s outline, he suppressed a chuckle when he noticed her neck was exposed then he grinned wickedly as he smelled arousal on her. He moved over to the bed and leaned down to sniff her neck to get a stronger whiff of the smell. How adorable. She’s having a wet dream. He thought. He wasn’t able to suppress the chuckle this time.

Samira jumped and flipped onto her back at the sound. She couldn’t help being jumpy around Jerry. She blushed as she realized why he had laughed at her. She looked away from him quickly.

Jerry grinned and turned her face back to his so he could kiss her forcefully. He could feel Samira was stiff for a split second but that didn’t last long. He was very pleased to feel her melt into the kiss after a moment.

Samira could feel the fire in her core flare to life again. She blushed a darker shade of pink when she heard the moan that came from her throat.

Jerry chuckled. “That a girl.” he murmured. “Now why don’t you tell me who you were dreaming about?” he whispered.

Samira blushed again and looked away. “No one.” she said softly. As she knew he would Jerry turned her face back to his.

Jerry looked deep into her eyes. “You know lying to someone like me is a very dangerous idea.” he said in a low voice.

Samira swallowed her heart beating faster. She felt an odd feeling, or instinct rather, that she couldn’t quite explain. 

Jerry chuckled he knew what she was feeling. She was feeling the pull to comply to him that came from the vampire blood in her. “Answer me pet.” he hissed, danger hinting in his voice.

Samira swallowed. “Ed.” she said. She wondered if she could get away with only part of the truth. Well I’m gonna find out. she thought.

Jerry smirked. “Oh? Anyone else there in your dream?” he asked leaning closer.

Samira looked away from him best she could. “You and Peter.” she whispered so soft any normal person wouldn’t have heard her.

Jerry chuckled. “You naughty little thing.” he said his mouth halfway between a smirk and a sneer. He took a deep breath in through his nose. “Mmm I can smell how wet you are.” he said with a dark chuckle.

Samira’s breathing hitched. She shivered as she felt Jerry’s hands run over her body.

Jerry looked her deep in the eyes a wickedly seductive grin on his lips. “Give in Samira. Give in to that feeling deep in your core.” He hissed.

Samira shook her head. “I can’t.” she said softly. “I won’t.” she said her voice a little stronger.

Jerry laughed. “You’ve got spunk and stubbornness.” He said. “Don’t you remember that hunger, that feeling you felt the night I brought you here. That deep aching urge is something you were born with. It’s a part of you.” He said. 

Samira looked down and away from him again. “You keep telling me that. But I’m.. I’m..” she said trailing off.

“Afraid of what you’ll become if you give in to that feeling? Don’t be. Embrace it.” Jerry said with a cocky smile.

Samira was silent for a long while. Just as she was about to speak there was a yawn from the doorway. Samira looked up and couldn’t help but smile as she saw Ed in the doorway covered in dirt.

Ed grinned when he saw his master and Samira on the bed. “So what are we talking about?” He asked leaning on the door frame as he looked the two over.

Jerry stood. “I’m sure she’ll tell you. As for me I have things to get done.” He said and walked past Ed out of the room.

Samira couldn’t help feeling relieved that Jerry had let the conversation go but she knew full well that it wasn’t the end of it.

Ed came over and kissed Samira sweetly on the lips, being careful not to get any dirt on the clean bedding. “Morning beautiful.” he murmured.

Samira smiled and kissed back a little. “Morning Ed.” she said. “D-Do you want me to help you wash up?” she asked blushing a little. She had never asked this before so she wasn’t surprised to see the look of mild astonishment on Ed’s dirty face.

Ed’s mouth broke into a huge grin. “I’d really like that.” he said and held his hand out for Samira’s to help her up off the bed.

Samira smiled and bashfully pushed the covers down then took Ed’s outstretched hand and let him pull her off the bed.

Ed couldn’t help but eye her and take in her current state of dress. “Sexy.” he stated and laughed when Samira blushed.

Samira couldn’t help but smile a little as she led Ed into the master bathroom to wash up.

Ed usually showered every day but he knew Samira wasn’t ready for something that intimate yet. So he figured he’d just wash himself down with some towels and soap.

Once they were in the bathroom Samira smiled and leaned up to kiss Ed quickly before saying, “I’ll be right back I’m gonna go get some towels and washcloths.”

Ed smiled and nodded that he understood. He trusted her not to run off, even if Jerry didn’t. He watched her disappear out of the bathroom and listened as she went out of the bedroom and down the hall a little, opening the door to the linen closet. He smiled as he heard the door close and both felt and heard her footsteps as she headed back to the bathroom. He couldn’t help laughing when she popped her head around the doorframe and smiled at him.

Samira stepped inside the bathroom and set the clean towels on the large spacious counter. She then filled the sink with warm water and set the wash rags in there to soak. “You didn’t grab yourself clothes did you?” Samira asked with a slight smile.

Ed laughed and rubbed the back of his neck a little. “Nope. I completely forgot.” he said with a grin.

Samira shook her head. “You’re a mess sometimes, you know that?” she asked the accent her and Ginger shared kicking in a little bit. 

Ed nodded. “Yeah, but would you love me if I wasn’t?” he asked. He laughed as he saw the light blush return to Samira’s cheeks. She was still so shy, well maybe not shy, maybe it’s more like reserved. The only person she talked to besides Ginger was him. Although Ed had to admit she was getting warmer around Adam as well.

Samira smiled. “Want me to go get you some?” she asked. She watched as Ed thought about it then he smiled and simply nodded. Samira grinned and slipped back down the hall and into the spare room that Jerry kept spare clothes for the clan. She picked out a black t-shirt with the word vampire written on it in white letters directly underneath that was a barcode. The shirt had faint blood staining it in places which Samira had to admit looked good. Samira then grabbed a pair of dark grey skinny jeans. She saved the boxers for last, blushing a medium pink as she felt the silky fabric under her fingertips. She tucked the clothes under her arm and went back to join Ed in the bathroom.

Ed smiled when he saw what she had picked out for him. “Nice.” he said with a nod of approval. He recognized the shirt immediately and of course the pants were nothing special since they were just grey skinny jeans. It was something he would have picked out for himself and that’s what he liked about it. He watched as Samira moved over to set the clothes on the closed toilet lid. He guessed she put them there because she didn’t want them to get wet on the counter.

Samira moved over and turned on the sink to add a little more hot water to the soaking cloths so they weren’t cold when they used them. “Alright, shirt off mister.” Samira said with a smile.

Ed grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her before carefully peeling off his shirt and tossing it in the hamper. He was pleased when he noticed that familiar light pink flush return to Samira’s cheeks. 

Samira bit her lip and picked up one of the washcloths, ringing it out a little before beginning to wash Ed’s shoulders.

Ed smiled and tilted her head up to look at him. “Don’t be so shy.” he murmured and leaned down to kiss her.

Samira smiled into the kiss and returned it with the same sweetness he was giving her. Suddenly she pulled back and shoved the wet cloth in his face.

Ed made a sputtering noise in surprise. He took the cloth from her and once he had removed it from his face he saw her grinning almost wickedly. He growled and put the cloth down and pulled her close. “You little minx.” he said trying to suppress a grin but within minutes it was all across his face.

Samira smiled. “You wouldn’t love me if I wasn’t.” she murmured. She blushed as Ed pulled her into a very passionate kiss. She seemed to melt against him as she kissed back. The kiss lasted for several minutes before Samira broke away to breathe. She knew Ed didn’t have to but she was only half vampire. Her breath came in short ragged gasps.

Ed smiled almost sheepishly. “Sorry. Was that too much?” He asked. 

Samira shook her head. “N-No it.. I liked it.” she said.

Ed was a little surprised to not see a blush in her cheeks. He smiled warmly and dunked the rag in the water, ringing it out again before cleaning his face. 

Samira watched him, a smile on her lips. She was regaining her breathing now. She watched in silent awe as the dirt and grime was washed away from Ed’s face. Her eyes caught on a water droplet that slipped down from Ed’s left eyebrow.

Ed smiled and put the wash rag back in the water. He moved to pick up another one but Samira stopped him. He looked at her and smiled even more when he saw the want in her eyes. 

Samira took up a clean rag, beginning to wash at his arms and shoulders again. Her eyes focused on the skin she was cleaning. She couldn’t help the skip of her heartbeat when she saw Ed’s muscles flex as she moved to clean his chest.

Ed smiled as he heard her heartbeat skip and flutter. He was usually pretty good at controlling himself with Samira but the lower the rag got the harder it was for him to think straight. When he couldn’t take it anymore he reached down and grabbed her wrist. “I’ll finish up myself.” he said his voice a little husky.

Samira noticed the tone in his voice and smiled a little, her face getting a little flushed. She bit her lip a little and handed over the rag she had been cleaning him with. 

Ed smiled and leaned down to kiss her sweetly. “I’ll be done in a little bit.” he said with a smile.

Samira nodded and turned to leave the room. When she was in the doorway she stopped and turned back around. “I want to finish.” she said with a light blush in her cheeks.

Ed raised his eyebrows at her. “Are you sure? You know I’m not sure I’ll be able to hold back if you get me riled up.” he said.

Samira bit her lip and smiled a little. She moved over to him and leaned up to kiss him. “I know you’ll never hurt me.” she said softly. She picked up a fresh rag and knelt down to wash his feet and ankles.

Ed smiled and picked up a clean rag to help her clean the rest of him. He couldn’t help stopping every once in a while to watch Samira. Watching her kneel at his feet was a bigger turn on then he thought it would be. He licked his lips in silent lust.

Samira looked up at him and noticed his fangs had descended. She looked him over from toes to head to try and see what needed cleaning next. She noticed he missed a spot behind his ear so she stood and reached up to clean it. As she stood on her tiptoes to get a better look her body pressed against Ed’s a little.

As Samira’s body brushed up against his, Ed knew he couldn’t hold back any longer. He grabbed the younger girl and kissed her passionately. His passion wasn’t the only thing in the kiss and he knew Samira could feel it.

Samira knew the kiss Ed was lying on her was his way of claiming her as his and it made her melt deep in her core.

Ed could smell this and he picked her up, changing their position so she was sitting on the counter. Never once did the kiss break. Ed only broke the kiss after a few minutes knowing Samira needed to breathe. He moved his mouth to her neck.

Samira moaned softly through her heavy breathing. She tried her hardest to stay still, but it was hard because every time Ed laid a kiss on her neck it made her wriggle and squirm. “Do it, Ed. I give you permission.” she panted.

Ed growled low in his throat and sunk his fangs into her neck. He grinned as he tasted the arousal in her blood and smelt it heighten once his teeth were in her.

Samira moaned. “Ed unnh god.” she gasped tilting her head so he had more access to her neck. This was the first time Ed had drank her blood and it was way more intimate than it had been with Jerry for some reason.

Ed pulled back after a moment with a shocked look on his face. "You're a dhampir." he said licking his lips.

Samira smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Apparently Jerry turned my dad a while before my dad found my mom." she said looking a little bashful.

Ed let out a soft noise of astonishment. "And fate brought you back to him." he said. He hadn't really believed in fate when he was alive but he'd thought about it a lot since Jerry turned him.

Samira nodded. "This doesn't change how you feel about me, does it?" she asked softly. She looked away from him afraid his answer might be yes.

Ed laughed, a smile on his face. He leaned in and nuzzled her cheek with his nose as his tongue darted to collect the remaining droplets of blood on her neck. "Of course not. If anything it makes you more special to me. After all dhampirs are said to be very rare, or at least from what Jerry's told me they are." he said softly.

Samira smiled. "I'm so glad you feel that way." she said softly. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. She should have known that Ed would still love her even though she was only half human and she felt a little silly for worrying about it.

Something occurred to Ed in that moment. "Is this why you've been holding back from me? Because you thought I'd reject you?" he asked pulling back to look at her.

Samira looked away a little and nodded. "One of them anyway." she said. She bit her lip as she felt Ed turn her face back to his. She wondered if he’d ask her what the other reasons were.

Ed smiled and kissed her deeply. He could feel himself growing hard but he did his best to ignore it for now. He was curious what the other reasons for holding back were but decided that it could wait for now.

Samira blushed as she tasted her blood on his lips. Her neck was beginning to heal now and it was throbbing slightly in rhythm with her groin.

Ed slipped his tongue over Samira's lower lip. He smiled when he heard her emit a soft moan.

Samira parted her lips a little, allowing him access to her mouth. She wanted to taste more of her blood on him.

Ed acted surprised by this. He hadn’t seen any of Samira’s inner hunger before. He tangled his tongue with hers.

Their tongues danced for a while before Samira’s tongue went to explore the rest of his mouth. She ran her tongue over one of his fangs and gasped as her tongue began to bleed.

Ed smiled and sucked a little on her tongue. He grinned when he heard her moan.

Samira blushed a little. It felt strange to have someone sucking on your tongue, especially when the tip was throbbing a little.

Ed chuckled low in his throat and pulled back to look at her. He noticed she was panting heavily. He began kissing the spot where he had bitten her only a few minutes earlier.

Samira looked at Ed her eyes cloudy from the desire she was feeling. Her k-nine teeth grew to their full length, which was slightly shorter than Jerry and Ed's fangs. She had a feeling that had to do with the fact that she was only a half vampire. Samira licked her lips and let out another moan. "Ed, may I... Can I taste your blood?" she asked her tone almost breathless.

Ed smiled and pulled away from his prize's neck to look at her. He chuckled when he saw that the idea of drinking his blood had made her blush again. Without saying a word he sliced open a cut on his forearm for her to drink from.

Samira gasped as the scent of his blood hit her nose. Her eyes grew darker and she leaned forward quickly to lap up the blood before the wound closed. She licked the wound once before latching her mouth onto the cut. She moaned softly as she sucked on the wound.

Ed groaned as Samira began sucking on the cut on his forearm. Her just licking the wound was a turn on but the sucking was much more of one. His erection was throbbing boldly now. "Samira.. Uh god." he panted out the words.

Samira looked up at Ed, lust and hunger in her eyes. She continued to suck at the wound even as it began to close.

Ed growled unable to hold back his lust. He needed more of her. He pulled her up into another kiss. He wondered for a second just how strong her vampire powers were. He knew the more blood she drank the stronger she would be but he didn't know how strong they were originally.

Samira smiled into the kiss as the scent of his arousal hit her nose. She kissed him back deep and firm. As they kissed Samira pressed her body against Ed's. She was in awe how they seemed to fit together like two puzzle pieces. It hadn't been like that with Jerry.

Samira pulled back and looked into Ed’s eyes. She saw the same look in his eyes that she knew was in hers, the want and the need. “Take me, Ed. I’m yours.” she murmured her breathing shallow.

Ed looked at her. “Are you sure?” he asked. He knew he wanted this but he wanted to make sure she did too. He was barely able to hold back his primal side although having some of her blood had helped.

Samira smiled and nodded. “Only if you want to.” she said. Her smile was only had a hint of shyness to it now the rest of her demeanor was flirty and seductive. She leaned a little closer to his ear and whispered “I do.” 

Ed laughed. “Boy do I want to.” he said with a grin almost worthy of one of Jerry’s. He chuckled when he heard her heart skip a beat and her lust grow a little.

Samira licked her lips and her eyes flicked from Ed’s grin to his eyes then back down just in time to see his mouth turn into a smirk. “Then just take me.” she murmured her eyes inking over.

Ed looked in her eyes and grinned. “Your eyes are different. They don’t ink over the same way as Jerry’s or mine.” he marveled. 

Samira smiled. “And I have a reflection.” She said as if listing the differences between her and full blooded vampires. “Wait.. I have a reflection. I can look!” she exclaimed with excitement. She turned around and looked in the mirror. She was alone there which didn’t surprise her. She knew vampires didn’t have reflections.

Her own reflection was what she was focused on. It was a little off but a normal person wouldn’t be able to tell that. She had only noticed this because she was aware of her vampire blood now. Her eyes were indeed different than Ed’s. Ed’s eyes were completely black, firm uncloudy black. But her’s, her’s were lighter. They looked as though smoke covered her eyes, or a veil of black fabric. It was like the difference between silk and chiffon. She leaned closer and tilted her head to the side in interest. She had no idea the view she was giving Ed of her nice round rear. She had gotten on her hands and knees to lean closer toward the mirror to see her reflection.

Ed looked over her body. This was a new position for him to see her in and it was extremely hot. “Should I leave you alone with your reflection?” he asked his voice betraying him and showing the lust he was feeling. His eyes flicked down to Samira’s rear again. “Nice ass by the way. Very round.” he added with a grin.

Samira blushed and whipped her head around just in time to see Ed’s eyes dart down to her butt again. When she noticed the grin on his face, cocky and slightly predatory, she felt her breathing hitch. She moved with vampire speed to kiss that grin off Ed’s lips. 

Ed was taken off guard. “Mmph!” he gasped but the action and the sound was muffled by Samira’s lips and tongue. He let his eyes roll back a little and he wrapped his arms around the girl attached to his lips.

They kissed for a while until Samira broke away to breathe. She moved her mouth along Ed’s jaw and over to his ear. “Ed, please, lets not play around anymore. I mean foreplay is nice and all but I.. want more.” she panted near his ear.

Ed groaned at just the thought of what she meant by more. The term brought many wonderful ideas to his head. Without another word he picked her up off the counter and took her out into the bedroom. 

Samira couldn’t help but smile when Ed picked her up. There was a faint flush to her cheeks again. She could see and smell the arousal on him. 

Ed looked down at Samira hungrily, but it was different from Jerry’s hunger. His hunger was teenage lust and something else, something besides the primal vampire demeanor. Whatever it was, it was human. 

Samira smiled, her smile bordering on a grin. She slowly took off her t-shirt. She was of course not wearing a bra, because who wears a bra with underwire to bed? She watched as Ed’s eyebrows flicked upward a little. 

Ed couldn’t stop staring, his mouth open a little as his eyes stayed glued to her chest. Her breasts looked perfect, looked like they were round and firm. They were the same color as the rest of her skin which either meant she tanned topless or didn’t tan at all. He really couldn’t tell which.

Samira smiled and let out a small laugh. “Ed you’re staring.” She said lovingly. She watch his eyes dart up to look in her face. She giggled when she noticed the very faint blush in his cheeks. “Ed is this the first time you’ve... ya know... seen breasts?” she asked trying not to laugh.

Ed laughed, his nervous/embarrassed laugh and rubbed the back of his neck as he replied “In real life yeah. I mean I’ve seen boobs on-”

Samira smiled. “On porn?” she asked. She smiled and crawled over to him. She got up on her knees and took one of his hands, pressing it against her breast. “They are the real thing, not the kind most of those porn stars have.” she murmured.

Ed gasped in surprise. They were so soft yet at the same time firm. He wanted to taste them, feel them against his lips and tongue. He swallowed thickly at the thought.

Samira smiled. “Come to bed Ed.” she whispered and without leaving any time for him to answer she pulled him back on the bed with her.

Ed grinned as he toppled over on her. His hands instinctively landed on either side of her shoulders and his right leg ended up between hers and his left leg ended up outside, so he was practically straddling her leg.

Samira smiled and ran her hands up Ed’s chest. “Ed, I want you to know, I’ve only done this once before and that was awhile ago.” She said blushing again. 

Ed grinned wider but it was also kinder. “That’s why you’re so shy.” he said. He watched as she nodded. “I don’t know how careful I’ll be once I get going. Are you sure you want this now?” he asked.

Samira looked up and nodded. “Yes. A lot.” She said then she grinned a little. “Can’t you smell it?” she asked.

Ed took a deep breath of the scent she was giving off. “God Samira.” he groaned as the scent of her made his member stir and twitch. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, his hands moving down to her hips.

Samira felt Ed’s member hard and twitching against her thigh. She pressed her body against his as they kissed.

Ed broke away for a moment to unbuckle his pants and quickly pulled them off. He then moved to take off his underwear. Once he was naked he looked back down at Samira. He wasn’t surprised to see her blushing a little.

Samira bit her lip a little and nodded for him to continue. She knew he wanted to take her underwear off himself. She couldn’t help but moan as she felt his thumbs hook in her lace underwear and gently slide them down off her.

Ed smiled as he tossed them over by his clothes. He looked down at Samira and kissed her again pulling her close as he did so. 

Samira couldn’t help but moan when she felt her naked body press up against his. She broke away from his lips to breathe in the scent he was giving off. “Ed please just... please I want you in me.” she murmured.

Ed nodded and carefully positioned himself at her entrance. God she was already so wet, it made him moan low in his throat. He locked his eyes with hers as he gently pushed in.

Samira made a soft noise of discomfort and she felt Ed freeze in his movements. She looked up at him and kissed him deeply before moving her mouth to his ear. “Go on.” she murmured and kissed his jaw line.

Ed nodded once and began to move gently and carefully in and out of her. He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her as they moved together.

Samira kissed back lovingly. She smiled as the pain subsided into bliss. She lay back in Ed’s arms and looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his face showed just how much he was holding back. “Ed look at me.” Samira murmured reaching up to stroke his face.

Ed opened his eyes and smiled as they met hers. “Wow. You look gorgeous in this light.” he said taken back by the sight of her in the light of the bedside lamp. It was similar to candle light but not quite the same to a vampire’s eyesight.

Samira smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair as they kissed hot and heavy. She rotated her hips a little so it felt better for her and began to buck instinctively into his thrusts.

Ed gasped and kissed down from her mouth to her neck. “Oh Samira.” he murmured kissing the spot he’d bitten again. It was his spot now, his place he’d marked her. Even if the mark faded he’d always know it was there beneath the surface.

Samira smiled and held him close as she rocked against his thrusts. “Mmmph Ed!” she gasped as they moved together just right to hit her g-spot.

Ed looked up at her to make sure he hadn’t hurt her. He knew in the back of his mind he hadn’t because her scent had spiked with pleasure not pain but he needed to make sure anyway. He grinned as he noticed the pleasure drunk look in her eyes. He smiled and kissed down from her neck to her breasts.

Samira moaned and arched her chest up into him. “Unnh Ed..” she moaned and let out a low gasp as his tongue flicked out over her nipple. She tangled her fingers in Ed’s hair again.

Ed moaned this was the most intimate thing he’d ever experienced. He knew that he’d found the woman he’d spend eternity with. He wondered if Samira felt it too. He took a moment to appreciate the taste and feel of his lover’s breasts.

Samira gasped as Ed’s teeth grazed her nipple. She bit her lip and let out muffled moan. “F-Faster Ed.. please go faster.” she panted.

Ed nodded not wanting to remove his mouth from Samira’s perfect breasts. He sped up his hips so he was going close to the sped a normal human would be maxed out at. He switched his mouth to her other breast as he continued on.

Samira moaned breathlessly. “Ahh yes.” she gasped as Ed hit that spot in her again. “Oh.. Ed.. right.. there.” she panted.

Ed grinned and adjusted his hips so he hit that spot every time. He smiled as Samira began moaning louder with each thrust he made. He could feel Samira’s heartbeat pounding at a fast pace against his face. For once he didn’t feel as though he wanted to rip it out and devour it like he had with the whores he and Jerry had brought home for dinner. 

Samira lifted Ed’s face up to hers and kissed him deeply again. Their kiss quickly broke up into many firm little kisses. Samira was kissing with her eyes closed afraid that if she opened them it would take away from the intimacy. “Ed.. please.. let me.. hear.. your.. voice.” Samira murmured between kisses. 

Ed smiled and opened his eyes to look at her. The bliss on her face showing even more now. “Samira, look at me.” he murmured. He pulled one of his hands free and stroked the side of her face. “I want to see those beautiful blue green eyes of yours.” he whispered.

Samira opened her eyes and they instantly locked with Ed’s. She blushed a little when she saw the look in his eyes. It was so intimate, so loving, she felt something pang deep in her heart. 

Ed smiled down at her. “That’s better. God you look so gorgeous and amazing.” he murmured.

Samira smiled and leaned up to kiss Ed’s jaw softly, tenderly. She gasped as Ed sped up once more. She kissed down his neck at his jugular she stopped. She couldn’t help wanting to taste his blood again. 

Ed smiled as he sensed the hunger and tilted his head in an invitation. “Go on, just don’t drink too much, ok?” he asked.

Samira looked at him. “Are you sure you trust me?” she asked. When he smiled and nodded she let her fangs descend and she sank them into his neck.

Ed groaned and began thrusting harder and faster into her as she began sucking on his neck. “oh god Samira.” He groaned.

Samira grinned and pulled back then licked the remaining blood off his neck. She let out a squeak of surprise when Ed flipped them over so she was on top of him.

Ed grinned up at her and wiggled his eyebrows. He began thrusting into her in this position.

Samira gasped and put her hands on his shoulders to brace herself as she began bouncing up and down from the force of his thrusts.

Ed sputtered a little as Samira’s hair tickled his face. He moved one of his hands up to shove her hair out of his face but it only fell back forward again to tickle his nose. “Samira, sit up all the way. One, it’ll feel better. And two, you’re hair won’t be trying to choke me.” he said.

Samira’s eyes widened. “Oh I’m sorry.” she said sitting up quickly. She winced as the quickness of her movements combined with one of Ed’s thrusts caused her to feel pain in her groin.

Ed looked at her. “Are you ok?” he asked looking worried. When he saw her nod he let out the breath he’d apparently taken in. “Good I’m glad. Please be more careful.” He said stroking her side and back lovingly.

Samira smiled slightly. She carefully sat up in right position, gasping as he slid deeper into her. “God.” she gasped her eyes flying open. 

Ed groaned his eyes closing as her slick heat took him farther in. He opened his eyes and licked his lips as he looked over the beautiful tan body straddling him. “Wow.” he said, looking over her body.

Samira looked down at him and began moving up and down, riding him at a steady pace. “Mmmph..” she moaned biting her lip a little.

Ed moaned and let his head fall back into the pillows. “Samira.. oh fuck.” he gasped. His hands found her waist guiding her hips as he continued his thrusting. He groaned low in his throat. 

Samira moaned and began riding him with much more force and sped. “Ed.. oh god yes.. more please. I need more!” she panted.

Ed let out a low growl and let go of everything he was holding back. Their bodies were moving so fast now that it would have been impossible for the naked eye to see and so hard that it was definately gonna leave bruises.

Samira moaned and gripped Ed’s shoulders hard as she began to fall over the edge to her climax. “Ohh god. Oh god. Ed god!” she moaned loudly. As she arched her back and came hard around him, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Ed gasped from the pain his shoulders and the restriction around his dick. “Mmrph Samira!” he groaned loudly as he began bucking up into her faster. It only took him 3 more thrusts before he was cumming hard into her.

Samira collapsed on top of Ed her breathing ragged. When she had regained her breathing pattern she looked up into Ed’s face.

Ed looked down at her, reaching up to brush some stray hairs out of her face. Before he could speak she was kissing him deeply.

When Samira’s lips broke away from his she smiled and murmured. “I’m yours Ed, and I always will be.” 

Ed smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. They just held each other close and kissed for a while.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jerry grinned and leaned against the wall outside his bedroom just listening to the two lovers. He chuckled. “Finally.” he said softly. He laughed as he heard the kissing stop as they realized he was standing there. He chuckled and walked off back downstairs deciding to leave the two kids be for now.

Ginger was laying on the couch reading a magazine when Jerry came downstairs. She looked up when she heard his footsteps stop in the kitchen a few feet from her. “How are they doing?” She asked with a smile on her lips.

Jerry smiled and picked up a green apple from the counter. “Very good. Although I’m sure you can smell the two of them yourself.” He said looking over at her.

Ginger took a whiff of the air and laughed. “In hindsight I probably should have smelled the air before asking you.” She said still giggling to herself. “It’s nice they finally consummated their relationship.” she went on with a wave of her hand.

Jerry nodded and took a bite from his apple. “I’m looking forward to Ed experiencing her full vampiric nature. I have a feeling she is going to be like her father, powerful and hungry.” He said after swallowing.

Ginger smiled. “How well did you know her father?” She asked. She had really been wondering this for a while seeing as she was the only one Samira had told about the fact her father had been a vampire.

Jerry grinned and let out a chuckle. “He was the closest thing I had to family actually. He was somewhere between a younger brother and a son to me. He caused a lot of trouble for me but in the long run there was no one more loyal to me than him.” He said.

Ginger nodded and set her magazine down in her lap. “What made such a loyal person leave your side?” she asked.

Jerry sighed. “We got separated when we were coming to this country in the 50’s.” He said seeming to get disinterested in this conversation. 

Ginger seemed to get the hint and went back to her magazine. She had a feeling Jerry would reveal more about Samira’s father another time. Probably when Samira asked him questions about it herself.


	6. Discovering Who They Really Are

June 29th 2017, 12:04 am  
Cole sighed “So what should we do now?” He asked Peter and Phoebe, sounding frustrated. He was sure that Samira had been turned by now. He knew Phoebe had noticed the change in him and was getting more worried about him with each day that passed.

Peter seemed to be hanging onto his sanity by a very thin, rapidly fraying thread. At the moment he was trying not to drink himself stupid, which currently wasn’t working seeing as he was on his fifth glass of Midori. “Fuck, I don’t know.” He said running his free hand over his face.

Phoebe had been trying her hardest to help keep the two men as calm and collected as possible. “If only we had something of his to use to scry for him.” She said with a sigh.

Peter looked at her skeptically. “Scry? Like witches and gypsies do to see or find things?” He asked with a scoff. 

Phoebe nodded. “Yes in fact.” She said. “I’m not just psychic.” She added straight faced.

Peter laughed. “And what does that make him?” he asked gesturing to Cole.

“A demon actually.” Cole replied from his spot leaning against the wall near the large window.

Peter laughed but when he noticed the serious look on Cole’s face he frowned and looked a bit freaked out.

“Calm down I’m not evil anymore.” Cole said with a sigh.

“How does a demon not be evil?” Peter asked trying to calm himself down.

“By using their powers for good or not using them at all.” Phoebe said. “Cole fell in love with me and gave up being evil.” she explained.

Peter raised an eyebrow at her. “Demons can fall in love?” he asked. He was a little surprised to see both of them nod in unison.

“Love, hate, all the emotions mortals can.” Cole replied heading over to the bar to get himself a drink. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and came back over, this time sitting next to Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled and took Cole’s hand, running her thumb over the back of his hand lovingly.

“I don’t understand why you haven’t had another premonition. It doesn’t make sense.” Cole said softly.

“I know and not even Piper, Paige or Leo had any ideas on what could be going on. I mean we vanquished the vampire queen after she turned Paige in attempts to get us.” Phoebe said with a sigh.

Peter looked at her. “Vanquish? You make it sound like you do this kind of stuff all the time.” he said.  
Phoebe nodded. “We do. It’s our thing.” She said with a small smile.

Cole nodded. “It’s their family’s legacy.” he said. “Fight evil, vanquish demons and warlocks and keep the world safe.”

“Yup that’s the life of a Charmed one.” Phoebe said laying her head on Cole’s shoulder.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Wait, I’ve heard that somewhere before.” He said and got up from his chair. He went over to one of his cases of lost texts. He opened a particularly dusty book and ran his finger over the page he’d been looking for. The book was about witches and the prophecies people had told about them as well as the one’s they’d given.

Phoebe looked at Peter with curiosity on her face. “How is it possible he’s heard about my sisters and I?” She asked Cole.

Cole shrugged. “I’m not packed with the same knowledge as Leo usually is but I’m guessing it has to do with the book he’s reading.

Phoebe scowled and gave Cole a smack on the arm. “Don’t get smart with me, mister.” she said with pursed lips.

“He’s right. I have a book of prophecies given by as well as about witches.” Peter said without turning around. His finger had stopped mid way down on one of the pages of the book he was reading. “Here it is. With each generation, the Warren witches will grow stronger and stronger - until, at last, three sisters will arrive. Together, these three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known, they will defeat all kinds of evil. They will be known as The Charmed Ones." He said reading the prophecy out loud.

Phoebe seemed surprised that the prophecy of the charmed ones was written in one of his books. She sighed and stood up to go look at the book he was looking at. In the process she noticed a boy out on the balcony. “Hey!” She shouted heading out on the porch after him.

The boy jumped off the balcony to another one further down the building. 

Cole jolted off the couch and and went after the boy. When he saw him jumping from balcony to balcony going down the building he began shimmering after him. 

Phoebe and Peter ran to the stairs to follow Cole who was chasing the boy who had been watching them.

After a lot of running and shimmering Cole finally caught the boy. It didn’t take long for Phoebe and Peter to catch up either. Phoebe came over to Cole who had the boy pinned against the wall of the alley he had tried to escape down. “That’s one of the boys who had been with the guy who took her. But we don’t know if he’s a vampire too or not. He could just be a mortal working for him.” she said as confirmation.

“It doesn’t matter.” Cole told her. “Where’s the girl you took?” He growled at the boy. His face was mere inches away from the teenagers face.

The boy looked at the three of them his eyes wide. “I can’t tell you.” he said. 

“Look you sick little fuck, you tell us where she is or I’ll call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing and voyeurism.” Peter growled stepping forward. He looked over the kid. The boy was small and kind of scrawny with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. 

The teenage boy looked from Peter to Cole to Phoebe then back to Peter again. He weighed his options and decided that it was better to get arrested then to betray Jerry. He shook his head his features darkening a little. “Then call the cops because I’m not telling you anything.” He said.

Phoebe was the first to take out her phone. She dialed the number for the Vegas police. “Yeah hi. I caught this teenager spying on me from the balcony of my friend’s place. I chased him down so I could call you to come pick him up. ... Yeah we’re in the alley between Deetes St. and Lockwood Ave. behind the Century Theater. ... Thanks.” 

Peter looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “So?” he asked.

“They’re on their way. They said they’ll be here in about 10 minutes.” Phoebe said closing her phone and putting it back in her pocket.

12 minutes later the cops were blocking the alley on one end. The two cops got out of the car and came over to them. One of them was tall and broad shouldered and the other was shorter and a little round with a mustache. “Evening I’m officer Gallos.” Said the shorter, rounder man. “And I’m his partner officer Montgomery.” Said the taller man. “Which of you is the one who called us?” Officer Gallos asked.

“I am.” Phoebe said with a slight raise of her hand. “Cole hand the boy over to the officers.” she said.

Cole handed the teenager over to the taller of the two cops who cuffed him and shoved the boy over to the car.

Gallos moved over to the car with his partner and opened the door so they could take him in.

“Thank you boys for coming and helping. After all, I really like my privacy.” Peter said. 

“Ah so it was your apartment he was spying on.” Said officer Montgomery after shutting the door of the car. 

Peter nodded. “Yeah. I was having my friends here over for a nice evening when we noticed this little fuck out on the balcony.” He said gesturing to the kid in the car.

The two cops climbed into the car. “Well Mr. Vincent you won’t have to worry about him again.” Officer Gallos said before they drove off.

Phoebe moved over to Cole and took his hand. “Are you ok?” she asked him quietly.

Cole shook his head. “Phoebe I don’t even know if she’s still alive.” he said sounding as if he was on the verge of losing it all together.

Phoebe looked even more worried. “Cole we will find her.” She said sternly.

“I have this feeling that if we find her she won’t be the same.” Cole said looking at her.

Peter came over just in time to hear this but pretended he hadn’t. “Shall we head back?” he asked.

Phoebe and Cole nodded and with that the three of them headed back to Peter’s penthouse suite.


	7. There's a First time for Everything

Chapter 7:  
July 4th 2017, 9: 52 pm  
Samira smiled and stretched. Somehow she’d begun to be able to sense when Ed was in the house and when he was out hunting. He wasn’t home at the moment, she could tell. Although usually if he was home he was with her whether she was asleep or not. She sniffed the air and looked over at the door. There in the doorway was Jerry just grinning at her. “Hello Jerry.” she said softly as she sat up.

Jerry grinned wider, flashing his teeth at her. “Evening Samira and Happy 4th of July.” he said moving over to her. He could tell she was still timid around him but she was getting warmer around him at least.

Samira looked at the calendar on the wall near the desk. She smiled a little. “So are we gonna celebrate? Do vampires even celebrate holidays?” she asked with a yawn.

Jerry laughed. “It really depends on what we were like when we were alive. But to answer your question yes I do have something special planned for tonight.” he said leaning against the wall next to the bed.

Samira looked up at him. “What do you have planned?” she asked her curiosity peaking. A voice in her head told her to tread carefully and not ask too many questions, Jerry was a dangerous man after all, and technically he wasn’t even a man.

Jerry chuckled but didn’t answer her question. “Get dressed and come downstairs.” he said heading for the door.

Samira sighed and climbed out of bed. She moved over to the dresser and picked out some clothes. She grabbed a mini skirt, a tank top, panties, socks and a bra then headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Jerry listened from the kitchen as Samira turned on the water and got in the shower. He went into the fridge in the garage where he kept some spare jars of blood for those who didn’t want to hunt as often and didn’t mind the odd aftertaste it had. Jerry was very curious to see what Samira’s reaction would be to tasting human blood for the first time.

The only other person home at the moment was Jettani who was currently taking a bath in the basement bathroom Jerry had put together. She smiled as she climbed out of the tub and dried herself off before getting dressed to go out. She headed upstairs dressed in a black pair of jeans, a red tank top with stars on it and a pair of black combat boots. She noticed Jerry in the kitchen and smiled wider. “Hey Jer, whatcha up to?” She asked peering over his shoulder at the jars of blood, bottles of wine and the decanter in front of him on the counter.

Jerry chuckled and looked over his shoulder at her. “Samira is to have her first feeding tonight.” He said softly. He poured a jar of blood into the decanter then poured in some wine. He picked up the decanter and swirled it around so the blood and wine would mix together.

Jettani grinned. “Interesting way to do it.” She said with a laugh. She leaning back on the counter next to where Jerry was working. “I’m guessing that’s why you encouraged everyone to go out and ‘celebrate’ tonight.” she said.

Jerry nodded. “As always you see my plans more clear than anyone else, Jett.” he said looking at her. He couldn’t help but be amused that she picked up on his plan so fast. Jett was like the daughter he never got to have and he enjoyed that.

Jett smiled. “Good thing I’m planning to go out then.” she said her mouth twitching at the corner as if she was going to grin. “Any idea where everyone else is?” She asked casually. She didn’t really care all that much where the others were but she thought she’d ask anyway.

Jerry nodded. “Ed’s out shopping, Mark and Laura are staying the night at a motel on the Vegas strip, Ginger is out a local bar looking for someone to ‘celebrate’ with, as for Dayna and Adriana they’ve been planning a romantic get away for awhile and they decided to take it this week. I’m guessing Adam is still watching over Peter’s place.” He said.

Jett paused for a moment before looking at Jerry again. “Why is she so special to you Jer? You haven’t taken such a fondness to a youngling like this before. Not even with Daemion or I.” She murmured, her voice softer than before but other than that unchanged.

Jerrry chuckled. “She is a very rare prize, Tani.” He said using the nickname he’d given her all those decades ago, the same nickname that showed he thought of her as a daughter. He looked at her and noticed the confusion and intrigue in her eyes. “She’s a dhampir. She was born with the bloodlust but has never experienced what it’s like to feed, at least not on a human. She’s tasted my blood of course. That is what awakened the side of her that has been kept dormant until now. I am also fairly sure that she has tasted Ed’s blood but of that I cannot be sure.” 

Jett’s eyes widened in shock. “No wonder.” she said then something seemed to click in her mind. “Her scent, I had smelled something similar in it. I thought I was just imagining it but I’m not, am I? She’s Daemion’s child.”

Jerry’s face broke into a wicked grin and he chuckled. “Yes. After all of this time we now know that Daemion survived the raid that separated us and that there is a chance he is still out there.” He said softly.

Jett nodded. “I suppose you’re right. Although there is really no denying it now.” she said softly. After a few minutes of silence she took a deep breath. “Mm alright. Well I’m heading out.” She said pushing off the counter and heading for the front door. She grabbed her gothic trench coat and slipped it on in one fluid movement. “Have fun Jer!” she called then she opened the door and disappeared into the night.

Samira came down just in time to see Jett leave. She felt her heartbeat speed up a little from the nervousness of being alone in the house with Jerry. She took a deep breath and walked into the living room. She laid down on the couch and looked over into the kitchen to see Jerry putting some bottles in the fridge.

Jerry turned around and smiled, looking her over. She was wearing a black tank top and a black mini skirt with red ribbon that laced up the sides. He grinned and moved over to her carrying two glasses of wine.

Samira looked from his face to the glass of wine in his hand. “What’s this for?” She asked sitting up a little to take the glass from him.

Jerry let her take the glass in his right hand. “I thought we could have a glass of wine while we wait for Ed to get back.” He said with a smile.

Samira looked at him. She was suspicious of his motives but she couldn’t help thinking that one glass of wine would be ok. She took a sip of the wine and let her eyes close from the amazing taste. She didn’t notice her fangs descend.

Jerry grinned, seeing her fangs descend and her pupils dilate. “How do you feel?” he asked her taking a seat in one of the chairs across from her.

A slow creepy smile spread up Samira’s face. She let her head fall to the left side and circle around to the right. “I feel good, all warm and tingly.” She murmured licking her upper lip.

Jerry smiled and watched her carefully as she took a large gulp of the wine. He crossed his legs and took a drink of his own as he waited to see what she would do next. When she finished her glass he poured her another. He was curious to see how much it would take her to get drunk.

Samira began to look more stoned than drunk. The creepy smile she wore seemed to fade a little after a few minutes. “What kind of wine is this?” She asked after downing her second glass.

“It’s called Cabernet Sauvignon.” Jerry replied, pouring himself a little more before pouring Samira another glass as well.

Samira reached out to take the glass back from him but Jerry held it just out of her reach. Her eyes darkened and her nose twitched in irritation. She moved over to him and climbed into his lap so she could reach her wine glass.

Jerry grinned once she was in his lap. He set down his glass on the table next to them as he just held her in his lap while she drank the wine. He ran a claw down her back slicing her shirt open. He didn’t care if he ruined the shirt, she could always tell Ginger to buy her a new one if she liked.

Samira arched and let out a low moan at the feeling of his claw moving down her back. She almost dropped the wine glass she was holding.

Jerry chuckled, a more predatory grin spreading across his lips. “That a girl.” he said as she wriggled in his lap causing her to move closer to his form. He took her wine glass from her and set it on the table next to his glass. “See it’s not so bad letting your real self free.” he murmured in her ear.

Samira leaned down and kissed Jerry forcefully. She was more dominant when she was hyped up on blood. Samira tangled her fingers in Jerry’s short hair as their tongues and teeth battled for dominance.

Jerry let her fight him for a few minutes before grabbing her hair and giving it a slight yank. Their mouths separated with a soft wet sounding pop. He gave her a hiss in warning just as he had done with Amy the night he'd turned her.

Samira smiled and licked her lips. "Mm Jerry, I.. feel so good. So.. free." she breathed the words. "I feel like I could do anything." she added running a hand down Jerry's back. Her nails had lengthened and were now close to talon like.

Jerry looked at the fiery desire in Samira's eyes. "I told you it would. All you needed was a taste to figure it out." he said with a grin.

Samira giggled and rocked her hips into Jerry's. "I know what else would feel good." she said trailing her nails lightly up Jerry's back causing his shirt to ride up a little.

Jerry growled. His eyes were black now and he was starting to get hard from the friction against his member. Without warning Jerry slipped his fingers into the slit he’d made in her shirt and ripped the shirt open. 

Samira gave a surprised gasp as the air in the room hit her skin. She looked down at her shirt which was now hanging off her front, then back up into Jerry’s eyes. She grinned and let out a soft giggle as she shrugged out of the remains of her tank top. 

Jerry leaned in and sunk his fangs into Samira’s shoulder. He felt her shudder against him and let out a whimper unlike the ones she’d made in the past, this one sounded like she wanted more. Jerry chuckled darkly as he pulled back from the wound he’d made. He licked up the blood as the bite mark healed. 

“Oh Jerry more.. please I need more.” Samira said her eyes inked over now. She shivered as Jerry ran his claws over the skin on her back, drawing blood. She let out a low moan as the pain from her back turned her on even more.

Jerry chuckled darkly once more. He swept up a few droplets of blood from her back and held his hand up to her lips. “Taste yourself.” he ordered.

Samira opened her mouth and slipped her tongue over Jerry’s fingers. She moaned as she tasted her own blood. 

“Good girl.” Jerry said, his voice low and husky from the lust he was feeling.

“Holy fuck that was hot.” Ed said reminding himself not to drop the groceries he was holding. He carefully, if not too shakily, set the bags down on the counter unable to tear his eyes away from his sire and his mate as he did so.

Jerry and Samira both looked at him, Samira’s tongue still on Jerry’s fingers. Samira smiled seductively at Ed. “Welcome home, Ed.” she said. Her voice was different than it usually was, it seemed more sultry and smooth as if it could seduce anyone.

Ed swallowed hard knowing he was almost completely hard up already. “Jerry what did you do to her?” he asked intrigued but also a little unnerved by this new side of his love. This isn’t to say he didn’t find this side of her sexy, because he did.

Jerry was grinning and watching Ed with an amused look on his face. “Heh, I just gave her a little taste of freedom.” he said stroking one of the red marks on Samira’s back. Her scratches were healed now all except for light red marks as if her skin had never been cut.

Ed looked confused for a moment then he realized what Jerry meant. “Oh, whoa.” he said still standing unmoving in the kitchen.

“Come join us Ed.” Samira murmured turning her body a few inches to give Ed a tempting view of her breasts. 

Ed looked at Jerry as if gauging to see if his master wanted to be alone with Samira or not. He apparently was taking too long for Samira’s liking because the next thing he knew she was pressed up against him. He hadn’t even seen her move, which surprised him.

“Does it turn you on to see us together, Ed?” Samira asked softly in his ear. “I guess that’s a silly question seeing how hard you are.” She went on. She ran her hand over his groin as she spoke, pleased to hear her love moan.

Jerry shook his head and smiled as he stood up. He moved over to the teens. “Alright you two, upstairs. Now.” he said in a low almost growl like voice. 

Samira made a soft purr like noise as Jerry’s words caused him to expel air that ghosted over her neck and ear. “Yes sir.” she murmured and headed upstairs to the master bedroom. After she moved out of the kitchen she used her vampire speed to get up to the bedroom.

Ed watched her for a moment then grinned at Jerry before following Samira upstairs. He laughed as he noticed her get ready to run. He grinned and ran after her. 

Jerry chuckled and followed after the two of them. _This is going very well._ he thought with a predatory grin.

Ed was a pretty fast vampire but Samira was faster. Every time he got close enough to grab her she danced away from him. It surprised him that she was so graceful and fast when she was hyped up on blood as opposed to the slightly clumsy girl she was normally.

Samira laughed as she ran through the house. When she arrived in the bedroom she paused for a moment to wait for the others. 

Ed came in and wrapped his arms her with vampire speed, his front to her back. He leaned in and kissed her neck lovingly.

Samira giggled and turned around in her lover’s arms and kissed him deeply. She nipped at Ed’s lower lip and dragged it through her teeth making small cuts on his lip. She ran her tongue over the cuts and moaned at the taste of his blood.

Ed let out a soft hiss as his lip was cut but the sound soon turned into a low groan as Samira ran her tongue over his lower lip. “Samira.. ah fuck.” He moaned as she sank her fangs into his neck.

Samira grinned wickedly and sucked hard on the wound she’d made. She seemed to sense Jerry in the doorway before Ed even heard or smelled him. She also seemed to know what Jerry wanted them to do and she began taking off Ed’s clothing.

Jerry watched Samira undress Ed for a moment before moving over to the two teens and began nipping and biting at the young girl’s neck. He slid his hand up Samira’s back to wear her bra clipped and with one pinch of his fingers it was unhooked. 

Samira moaned and tilted her head to the side to give Jerry more access. She moved her hands over Ed’s bare chest, watching his skin as the muscle shifted underneath. After a moment she pressed one hand to Ed’s chest to have him back up then once Ed had taken a small step back she shrugged out of her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Ed let out a low moan and looked at Samira with a dark lusty look in his eyes. He reached forward and grabbed Samira’s hips as he moved forward with vampire speed to suck and nip at the tops of her breasts.

Jerry growled and sunk his fangs into Samira’s shoulder again. He grinned when she moaned and pressed her body back against him as she arched. 

Ed pressed against Samira's front so she could feel how much he wanted her. He had the image from when he had come home and caught Samira and Jerry permanently burned into memory. He'd definitely be using that later. 

Samira laughed, her voice breathy and light. She reached around with her left hand and placing it on the back of Jerry’s neck, digging her nails in a little. With her right hand she reached around Ed, slipping her hand into the waistband of Ed’s pants. She looked into Ed’s eyes and licked her upper lip seductively.

“She’s beautiful like this, isn’t she Ed?” Jerry asked grinning at the younger male over Samira’s shoulder. He watched as Ed tore his gaze away from Samira’s lips to look at him. 

Ed nodded. “How much did she drink?” he asked, curiosity peaking. He looked back at Samira for a moment before looking back at Jerry.

Jerry chuckled. “Well she had two and half glasses of wine that I had mixed with a jar of blood from the garage. As to how much of this is her drunk I’m not sure.” he said with a grin.

Ed looked dumbfounded. “You mean this is her on blood that’s not fresh? Holy shit Jer.” He said gawking slightly still.

Jerry nodded and let out a bark of laughter. “Yeah just imagine what she’d be like on fresh blood.” He said, his grin evil and predatory.

Ed’s eyebrows went up when he saw his sire’s grin. It was something he’d never seen before and it unnerved him a little.

“Boys.. a little less talk..” Samira paused and wriggled in between them. “.. a little more action please.” she hissed the last few words.

Ed and Jerry both let out a low groan, although Jerry’s sounded more like a growl then a groan. Jerry chuckled and shook his head a little. “Well if you insist.” He growled in Samira’s ear. With that he picked Samira up and tossed her on the bed.

Samira grinned and let out another laugh this one sounding hauntingly beautiful. She looked at the two men and smiled, flashing her fangs at them before untying her skirt and slipping it down her legs. She tossed it aside along with her underwear and socks, vaguely registering that they landed on the floor somewhere to her right.

Jerry let out a very primal turned on sounding snarl and practically ripped his wife beater in half in his attempts to rid himself of it quickly. He stalked toward the bed, a heated stare on his face.

Samira looked up at him, a coy smile on her lips and a look of lustful wonder in her eyes. A voice deep in the suppressed part of her mind wondered why she wasn’t scared. Another part of her, the part of her that was timid around Jerry of course was scared, but not of him, well not completely of him. Most of her inner fear was directed at herself.

Ed stood there wearing nothing but his boxers and now that he wasn’t wearing his jeans it showed the very obvious tent that had been hidden in them. He watched hypnotized and very very turned on by the two people he had the most intimate feelings for. “Uh Jerry.. do you want.. should I just..” he stuttered. He swallowed a little as Jerry turned his gaze on Ed. He looked more alive than Ed had ever seen him. The energy coming off him was intense and intoxicating and wild.

Jerry grinned at Ed. “I don’t mind sharing her with you Ed. But you will wait to have your turn until I’ve had my fill, understood?” he said his smile charming and almost cold at once somehow.

Ed nodded. “Yes.” He said showing respect by making a little bow with his head. He hadn’t seen Jerry like this in a long time. Not since the first time they had shared one of the whores he’d ordered. But even then he wasn’t as intense as this.

“Yes what?” Jerry asked his tone dark and dangerous. He was standing by the bed shirtless, his eyes black. He waited with a dark stare, taking in every twitch, every miniscule muscle movement Ed made. 

Ed swallowed and immediately responded, “Yes sir, I understand.” He stood and waited, trying to keep his body stock still until Jerry motioned for him to come forward. He couldn’t help feeling a little more turned on by this darkness Jerry was showing. It was dangerous and controlling but it was also one of the hottest things about Jerry to Ed.

Samira’s breathing hitched and sped up a little when she saw this possessive-like darkness. “Dear god.” she breathed without realizing it. She was unbelievably turned on right now. She wanted more than anything to be fucked into oblivion by these two men.

Jerry chuckled. “Hardly.” he said flashing a dark intimidating grin at her. In a blur of movement he was over her and sinking his teeth into her breast, right above her heart. He chuckled when he felt her heart jump in surprise and something close to fear.

Ed felt himself step forward because of the sudden instinct to protect Samira. He knew Jerry wouldn’t kill Samira, he did really, but it didn’t stop him from having the instinct to save her.

Jerry looked over at him and read his fledgling’s body language and facial expression. He grinned and wondered what would happen if he made it look like he was actually going to kill her. It would certainly be a test of Ed’s control over himself as well as his loyalty.

Ed seemed to read that Jerry was thinking something sinister but he didn’t know exactly what it was. Hell, he never knew what it was his sire was thinking unless Jerry himself chose to tell him.

Samira watched the two of them her breathing heavy. Her breast was still coated in a bit of blood but her wound was closed now. Her brain was too fuzzy to notice Jerry’s sinister grin however.

Jerry chuckled low for a moment before wrapping a hand around Samira’s throat and digging his talons into her skin.

Samira’s eyes widened and she looked up at Jerry in surprise and just a little bit of fear. She could feel the blood ooze from the cuts Jerry had made in her throat.

Ed’s heart would have stopped if he wasn’t already dead. He stepped forward again this time stopping when she was almost touching the side of the bed. His hands were balled into fists to stop himself from clawing Jerry off his mate. But when the scent of blood hit his nose however he grabbed Jerry’s arm. 

Jerry chuckled and let go of Samira’s throat. He was proud of Ed for standing up for the life of his mate. 

Ed looked unsure and part of him worried that Jerry would punish him for standing up to him the way he had.

Samira took a large inhale of air even though she didn’t need to as much when her vampire side was more dominant. 

Jerry chuckled. “Care to join me for a drink Ed?” he asked with a low laugh. He knew his question was very corny but he couldn’t help laughing at it. It would certainly lighten the mood a little. He motioned with his right hand and was pleased to see Ed move forward and get on the bed with them.

Ed leaned down and before he could stop himself he was sinking his fangs into the right side of Samira’s neck.

Jerry grinned and sunk his fangs into the left side of Samira’s neck. He put his hand on her stomach to still her and keep her from arching or writhing, which would cause him, Ed, or both of them to rip her throat out.

Samira moaned and reached her arms up and tangled her fingers in the hair of the men drinking from her. Her eyes closed for a moment and when they opened they were clouded over with black. 

Ed and Jerry pulled off her neck at the same time. Jerry tilted Samira’s head up and kissed her deeply, letting her taste her own blood on his lips once more. 

Ed groaned as he watched them. While they kissed he sat up and slipped his underwear off before returning to lay close to Samira’s left side. He and Samira were the only two completely naked now.

Jerry broke away from Samira’s lips and grinned down at her. He was pleased at the desire and pleasure in her eyes. Her lips were parted slightly and she was letting out little puffs of air. He chuckled and got up off the bed to strip off his jeans and underwear. Once that was done he got back on the bed and spread Samira’s legs.

Samira moaned as Jerry positioned himself at her entrance. She leaned up and wrapped one arm around Jerry’s neck while turning and pulling Ed in for a kiss with her other.

Ed smiled into the kiss and slipped his hand over his mate’s breast as they kissed. He still couldn’t get over the fact her breasts were so perfect and soft. He massaged her breast lovingly as their kissing progressed.

Samira moaned loudly into Ed’s mouth as Jerry pushed into her, almost sounding surprised. As Ed’s tongue slipped into her mouth she let out another moan. Ed still tasted of her blood, it was such a huge turn on for her.

Jerry watched as the two lovers made out hot and heavy in front of him. He began thrusting at a steady pace. He grinned as he felt Samira shudder under him. When Samira broke away to breathe he gave her a good look over. He took in everything, the way her chest was rising and falling rapidly, the pleasure drunk look in her darkened eyes, the little goosebumps that spread across her skin as she shivered. He couldn’t help the spike of lust that went through him at the sight of her. He started thrusting faster into her, enjoying the moan that his increased speed pulled from her.

Ed watched his sire and his mate for a moment. He ran his hand over Samira’s side lovingly. He looked into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her neck affectionately. She was so beautiful this way, hell she was always beautiful, but this was something different, something new to Ed. He was slightly amazed that he could kiss and nibble at Samira’s neck without feeling the urge to rip her apart with his teeth.

Samira was having a hard time keeping her eyes open from all the pleasure she was feeling. This was exquisite and so much better than any sex she’d ever had. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the blood she drank before they started all this or if it was because of the fact she’d never had two men at once before. It could even be the combination of both those facts, but she didn’t know for sure.

Ed pulled back from Samira’s neck and collarbone to look into her face. “Looks like she’s enjoying herself, huh Jer?” Ed remarked grinning as he looked back at his master for a moment. 

Jerry grinned and let out a low laugh. “She’s not the only one.” he said his voice husky and low. He couldn’t help closing his eyes in ecstasy as Samira shuddered and her muscles clenched around him as she wrapped her legs around him which got him deeper in her.

Samira smiled and looked up at Ed. “You should be.. enjoying yourself.. too.” She said stroking his face. She let her hand rest there on his cheek for a moment before trailing it down his chest to run the pad of her thumb over his nipple.

Ed moaned and let his eyes fall closed for a moment, just relishing in the feeling of her hand on him. When he opened his eyes he noticed the playful grin on Samira’s lips. He couldn’t help grinning back. He leaned forward and kissed Samira sweetly on the lips.

Jerry watched them for a moment his thrusts speeding up once more. When Ed and Samira broke apart Jerry reached up and turned Samira’s face toward his. “You’re such a pretty girl Samira. Don’t you feel better now that you’ve experienced this side of your new life?” He asked his voice husky and just a tad bit dark.

Samira looked at Jerry and smiled. She was closer to the way she would be normally now that she was coming down from the intense blood high she had been on. “Yes, so much better.. thank you both.” She said through labored breathing.

Jerry grinned and tilted Samira’s chin up a little and kissed her firm and rough but in a way that was sweet as well, compared to his usual rough, primal and possessive ways, it was almost affectionate for him. He smiled when he heard her let out a soft moan. When he broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her he chuckled. There was a soft blush in Samira’s cheeks now.

Ed noticed the way Jerry had been kissing Samira and watched the two with keen interest. When he noticed the look on Samira’s face after Jerry pulled back from the kiss he smiled. It was similar to the look she gave him after he kissed her, it was shy and slightly bashful.

Samira’s face broke into a wider smile and she reached up to wrap her arm around Jerry and pulled him in for another kiss. This time as they kissed she began to buck into his thrusts. She felt bolder now, more alive than she had been when she thought she was human.

Jerry let out a low groan as the girl under him began bucking into his thrusts. He sped up and began thrusting harder than before.

"Ah! Yes!" Samira gasped clutching harder to Jerry. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tight. Her nails were long and pointed but looked more human than talon like. 

Ed looked at her in awe. He examined her flushed face and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder lovingly as she continued to cling onto Jerry’s form.

Jerry leaned down and kissed Samira again, this time on her collarbone. He growled softly and thrust in harder and faster. He could feel his climax approaching.

Samira gasped and let out a soft moan. She dug her nails into Jerry’s skin causing him to drive into her even faster. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. “Ahh Jerry! Ed!” she cried out breathlessly.

Ed smiled and turned Samira’s face toward his so he could kiss her deeply. 

Samira unwrapped one of her arms from around Jerry’s neck and wrapped it around Ed’s as they kissed deeply. Her muscles began to clench around Jerry’s dick as she came closer and closer to her climax.

Jerry watched the two kiss for a few minutes as he continued pounding into Samira. After a little while he leaned in and nibbled at Samira’s pulse point. “Come for us, Samira.” He hissed in her ear. 

Samira blushed and looked from Ed’s eyes to Jerry’s and as soon as she saw the dark look in Jerry’s eyes she felt her climax hit her. She gasped and let out a loud moan as she came hard around Jerry. She lay there for a moment with her eyes closed just panting.

Jerry groaned and felt Samira’s muscles milking his cock for all it was worth. He came hard inside of her.

Samira’s eyes flew open as she felt Jerry’s seed fill her. She blushed a darker shade of pink when she saw the way Jerry was grinning at her. She bit her lip and tried to hide her face in Ed’s shoulder.

“No no. I want you to look at me Samira.” Jerry hissed, his voice low and seductive.

Samira slowly pulled away from Ed’s shoulder and looked at Jerry again. Before she could say anything he was kissing her rough and deep.

Ed watched them kiss craving both blood and contact with Samira’s body. He watched as Jerry slowly pulled out of Samira’s body as the two continued to kiss.

Samira winced a little as Jerry pulled out of her. She knew Jerry was bigger than Ed and he had also been a bit rougher with her than Ed had. When Jerry pulled away from her Samira looked up at Jerry. She had tried to follow his lips to kiss him again but she stopped when Jerry shook his head. 

Jerry chuckled. “Time to switch positions.” he murmured. He sat up so he was closer to the end of the bed and watched as Ed helped Samira into a different position.

Ed moved so that he was sitting up against the pillows with Samira in his lap. Ed figured that this position would be a nice one to try because then he could still see Jerry over Samira’s shoulder.

Samira kissed Ed, the kiss hot but still sweet. She wrapped her arms around Ed’s neck as the two of them kissed. 

Ed smiled into the kiss and ran his hands up and down Samira’s sides as he kissed her. 

Jerry smiled and pressed himself to Samira’s back. There was a lot more sex to be had and the night was far from over.


	8. The Visitor at Dusk

July 5th 2017  
It was around 5:30pm when Jerry heard a knock on the front door. He looked up from his place in the basement and narrowed his eyes a little. He had only just settled down to sleep at around noon, causing him to only get a few hours of rest. All his neighbors thought he did night construction on the strip so they shouldn't be bothering him this early in the evening. He sighed and after a moment he got up. He brushed off most of the dirt on him before heading upstairs to answer the door. He was glad the house had a large overhang on the front porch so he could still answer the door if the sun was up. Jerry sighed and braced himself before opening the front door just a crack. Jerry’s nose was flooded with a very familiar scent as he gazed upon the hooded figure of a woman.

“Good to see you again, Jerry.” A soft voice said from underneath a hooded cloak. The woman lifted her head to look up into Jerry’s eyes before she lifted her hands to remove her hood. There stood a young woman who looked to be around 27. Her eyes were a bright green and her hair was a bold black. She smiled revealing fangs longer than Jerry’s, although only slightly.

Jerry looked surprised and after a moment he smiled and leaned against the doorway. “Dusk, I was definitely not expecting you on my doorstep.” He said with a slightly charming smile. He couldn’t help but be pleased to see his sire on his front porch.

“You gonna let me in?” Dusk asked reaching foreword to stroke Jerry’s face. She moved a little closer to him. “I’ve missed you, Jer.” She murmured leaning up to speak the words close to his ear.

Jerry chuckled and wrapped his arm around Dusk’s waist. “Come on inside. You should meet the family.” He said with a wry smile. He pulled the young woman into the house, smiling a little more as he heard her laugh.

“Kiss me first, you animal.” Dusk hissed her eyes going dark with lust. She pressed herself against him as she grinned up at him. She closed the door with her foot as she wrapped her arms around Jerry’s neck.

Jerry growled and kissed Dusk, backing her up against the front door. He deepened the kiss as he braced himself against the door, placing one hand next to Dusk’s head and the other wrapping around Dusk’s small hip. He had almost forgotten how small Dusk’s frame was.

Dusk smiled and nipped at Jerry’s lip. She growled and dug her talons into Jerry’s neck and shoulder. “Tell me, did you miss me?” she asked when their lips separated. She hoped he had, after all Jerry had always been one of her favorites.

Jerry grinned. “Such a ridiculous question. Do you really expect me to answer that?” he asked huskily in her ear. 

Dusk raised an eyebrow expectantly. “Of course I do.” she murmured under her breath.

Jerry laughed. “You should already know the answer.” he said softly. He knew his sire well enough to know she already knew his answer. He also knew what her reply was going to be.

Dusk smiled. “Yes, perhaps I do. But I want to hear you _say_ it.” she hissed. Her eyes flashed with a dominance she knew Jerry would recognize. She’d had to give that look only a few times since he had finished his training and even fewer times since he’d started a clan of his own.

“Yes, I missed you.” Jerry said softly. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at the woman who turned him. “Do I need to show you how much?” he asked pressing his lower body to Dusk’s.

Dusk’s mouth broke into a wide grin. “You don’t _need_ to, but it would be nice seeing as I haven’t seen you in so long.” she murmured. She could feel Jerry's partially erect dick against her lower abdomen. 

Jerry couldn’t help but smile a little and shake his head. His sire had always been a strange woman but at least she was still the same as she’d always been, sexy, suave, and manipulative with just a hint of regal sophistication.

Dusk reached up and stroked Jerry’s face sweetly but the look in her eyes was far from sweet. Her eyes were dark with lust and almost looked angry. “How badly did you miss me?” she hissed.

Jerry knew she wasn’t angry however. He knew that the look in her eyes was lust and predatory instincts. “I missed you so much, Dusk, that I could fuck you right here against the front door.” he growled pressing his sire into the door to make his point. He made sure she wouldn’t hurt herself on the door as he did so, knowing that if she got injured he’d be in big trouble.

Dusk let out a low moan and let her head fall back against the door as Jerry began to rock his hips up against her. The white of her eyes turned black and the pupils of her eyes turned to slits. The black in her eyes made the green in them look even brighter than before. Dusk was the origin of Jerry’s breed of vampire. She had no idea how it had even happened but somehow when she fed for the first time and turned the victim it was different than her father’s breed. She theorized that it was because her mother had been a demon and because of that she herself was the birth of a new breed of being. Although she couldn’t figure out why her fledglings weren’t more demon like if that was the case.

Jerry chuckled as Dusk hooked her legs around him more than before. He leaned in, kissing and nibbling carefully at his sire’s neck with a devotion he showed few others. However just as he was really getting lost in it one of the stairs behind him creaked, which meant either Ed or Samira were awake. He had let Ed sleep in the bed with Samira last night since she wanted to be close to him after the intense night they had.

“Oh. Sorry.” Samira said blushing. She hadn’t expected to see Jerry pressing someone to the front door at 5:45 in the evening. The next thing surprised her even more. The woman looked over her Jerry’s shoulder at her and the eyes on her were in no way human. Samira’s breath caught in her throat. 

“It’s true. You found yourself a dhampyre.” Dusk murmured her voice soft and glinting with awe. She put her hand on Jerry’s shoulder which made him put her down on her own feet again. 

Jerry chuckled. “That’s what brought you here, isn’t it?” He asked. He watched as his sire nodded.

“Although in truth I have been sticking close by ever since shortly after you were staked. Did you think Ginger brought you back on her own?” Dusk asked him with a wicked smirk on her lips.

“No I knew someone had helped her. However until this point I had thought it was Jett and the others who wanted to turn back.” Jerry responded. He was trying to remain with some level of authority but for some reason it wasn’t as easy as it was for him before this woman had shown up. 

Samira looked at the new woman. She had such a small frame she looked to be only a little taller than Samira herself but she was thinner, more lean but it was still a fairly healthy size. She couldn’t help being awed by her. “Who.. who are you?” She asked her voice soft.

Dusk came closer to her and smiled kindly. She noticed the young dhampyre was only a few inches shorter than herself. “I am the head of this bloodline. I created Jerry and all those like him. My name is Lady Dusk of Valmoriya.” She said with a touch more pride in her voice than needed.

Jerry chuckled softly and held his hand out gesturing for Samira to come closer. “Come meet my Sire, Samira.” He said.

Samira hesitantly moved closer. Her heart was fluttering nervously. Jerry was intense all on his own. She knew that first hand now. She could only imagine what his sire was like. 

Dusk tilted Samira’s head up and leaned down to smell the young girl’s scent. “Daemion’s child?” She said turning to Jerry. “I suppose we know what he’s been off doing in the recent years. Although that doesn’t explain what he did before that.” she murmured.

“You knew my father too?” Samira asked before she could stop herself. She couldn’t help feeling a little upset that almost everyone here seemed to know her father except her.

“Yes I did, and don’t worry little one. You’ll meet him soon enough I’m sure.” Dusk said with a fond smile. She was looking at Samira as though she was the daughter she never had. She had turned other females but most of the time it had ended badly. They either ran off to make their own clans or they did stupid things resulting in them getting killed. The way she had raised her fledglings was that authority must be obeyed, if it wasn’t they would be punished, and that woman were meant to be coveted.

Samira barely remembered her own mother so being looked at like this was something she hadn’t experienced in a long time. Even her Aunt and Uncle hadn’t looked at her quite the same as a parent would. 

It was at this point that Ed came clambering down the stairs. He tripped halfway down, not used to having to down stairs when he woke up instead of up them. He slid to a stop at the feet of the three people standing by the front door. “Morning.” he said looking a little embarrassed.

Samira giggled and helped Ed up to his feet again. “Careful. I’m the klutz around here, remember?” She said the accent she shared with her cousin coming out a little more than usual.

“Hello.” Ed said to Dusk with a small smile. “Jer, she a new recruit?” Ed asked turning his attention to Jerry. He raised an eyebrow when his sire starting laughing at him.

“Certainly not. I am Jerry’s sire, fledgling.” Dusk said her voice a tad darker, whether it was because she was trying to intimidate Ed or she was actually upset by his assumption was unclear. “And who are you?” She asked him.

Ed’s eyes widened and he bowed his head in apology. “I apologize, I didn’t realize Jerry’s sire was so young and well, ya know, a girl.” He said.

“And what? Girls can’t be vampires? or they can’t sire strong breeds?” Dusk asked trying not to smile. She was succeeding and she knew it was scaring the shit out of this poor little fledgling.

“N-No. I just mean.. uh..” Ed said stuttering along. He had no idea how to talk his way out of this one.

“You’re just digging yourself a deeper hole, Ed.” Jerry said with a laugh.

Ed swallowed hard. “Please I didn’t mean any disrespect.” he said putting his hands up in surrender.

There were a few long minutes before Dusk’s face finally broke into a large grin. “Relax. It’s alright youngling.” She said with a soft laugh. She looked at Ed and noticed Samira take one of Ed’s hands comfortingly. “It’s nice to see mates finding each other at such a young age.” She said.

Samira blushed a little and smiled. “Jerry gave me to Ed as a present. Since then I’ve grown rather close with him.” 

“Jerry, you gave this beautiful gem to a fledgling as a gift. Tsk tsk tsk.. I thought I taught you better.” Dusk said her eyes flashing with a darkness only Jerry could read.

The air in the room changed and Samira stepped closer to Ed. Ed felt it too and wrapped his arms around his mate comfortingly. The two watched as Dusk transformed farther toward her true form. Her eyes changed back to the way they were before, the whites turning black and the pupils snake like slits. Her fingers grew a little longer and her nails became talons. Her skin tone changed to one a little more gray than before and her fangs lengthened once more. 

Dusk stepped forward toward Jerry and ran a talon down his cheek. “You know giving her as a gift to me would be proper, but giving her to a fledgling? And one that’s barely dead at that?” She murmured. 

Jerry kept up his calm facade although part of him was slightly worried he’d gotten himself into more trouble than he could get himself out of, which was saying something considering all he’d been through. But if there was anyone Jerry was afraid of and had good reason to be it was his sire.

Dusk made a soft rather unusual clicking noise. It was hard to place the meaning of the sound exactly but it sounded similar to disappointment. “What? Nothing to say Jerry?” She asked her voice quiet and rather unsettling.

Ed knew exactly what Dusk was doing and he swallowed hard again. Dusk was showing her dominance over Jerry while also teaching him a lesson. It killed two birds with one stone. He and Samira wouldn’t challenge her and Jerry would learn the lesson she was trying to teach him. Ed was pretty sure the lesson she was getting at was that Jerry needed to remember who ranked where.

“No, Mistress. I await my punishment.” Jerry responded standing very still. Dusk’s talons were resting at his jugular vein at the moment, the very tips of her claws digging into his neck and with one wrong move on his part Dusk could slice his throat. Although if she was really thoroughly pissed with him she could decapitate him.

Dusk’s mouth twitched up into a pleased smile. “Remember exactly where you rank here.” She hissed before stepping away from him and turning toward the two younglings in the room. “Now Samira lets go upstairs and talk. I’m very interested to hear all about you.” She said taking Samira’s free hand in her own. She quickly shifted back to her normal, human looking form.

Samira felt a shiver run down her spine. She didn’t seem to have heard Dusk. Her eyes were locked on the small drops of blood on Jerry’s neck. She licked her lips subconsciously. She had no idea she had moved forward toward Jerry a little. Her fangs had extended ever so slightly.

Dusk noticed this and let go of the young girl’s hand to see what she was going to do.

Samira drifted forward, almost floating. She let go of Ed’s hand as she moved toward Jerry. Her eyes had gone cloudy as if she was in a trance. 

Jerry watched her with a look of mild intrigue on his face. He glanced around at his sire and Ed. Jerry noticed Ed was watching his mate with an interested and almost confused expression. It was at this moment that Jerry realized the young fledgling had never seen what his blood does to those he’s turned. Although he had to admit Samira wasn’t acting with the normal quickness that those he had turned before had.

Dusk watched as Samira leaned up and very daintily began licking at the blood drops on Jerry’s neck. She smiled at this new development. The young girl was a lot like her, when Dusk chose to be affectionate that is, which pleased her.

Jerry felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time stir in him at that moment. He wrapped an arm around Samira and held her close. He tilted his head ever so slightly to make it easier for her to get at the droplets. His eyes closed a little and he let out a soft groan.

It was at this moment Samira was startled back to herself. She blushed and attempted to step back but that only caused Jerry to tighten his hold on her a little and let out a soft growl. Samira looked up at him in surprise. She wasn’t exactly scared, well she was but she was more nervous than scared. 

Jerry looked down into her eyes and something different was there, something softer than before. Whatever he was feeling was something more human than he usually showed. Time seemed to freeze as they just looked at each other.

Ed tore his eyes away from his sire and his mate and looked over at Dusk. Dusk had an odd look on her face as if she was calculating the situation. He had never seen Jerry like this and he wondered if the look on Dusk’s face meant she hadn’t seen him like this either.

“Well, this is certainly interesting. You really are something quite remarkable, aren’t you little one?” Dusk said addressing Samira.

Samira shyly looked away, remembering that they were not alone in this room. She looked over at Dusk and blushed again. This time when she stepped back Jerry let her go. 

Dusk’s lips twitched upward at the side ever so slightly. “Now if the two of you don’t mind, I’d like to get to know this beautiful gem a little bit better.” She said looking at the two men before turning to Samira. “Come Samira, lets go upstairs and get to know each other.” She said holding out her hand for the young girl to take.

Samira looked at Ed then at Jerry and bit her lip before giving a soft nervous laugh looking down. “I can’t really object. I mean I can but it’s not my choice here.” She murmured.

Dusk smiled and glanced at Jerry with a pleased expression. “Very well said, and very unlike your father.” She said turning back to Samira and stroking a stray hair behind the younger girl’s ear.

“Will you tell me about him?” Samira asked, the words flowing from her lips before she could stop them. As soon as they were out she blushed and looked a little bit sheepish. “I’m sorry it’s just I never really knew my parents. I’ve heard about my mom from my Aunt and Uncle but no one was ever there to tell me about my father.” She explained softly.

Dusk nodded. “Of course, after all you and I have a lot in common sweetheart.” She said giving Samira that motherly look again. She took the younger dhampyre’s hand and lead the girl upstairs.

Samira felt something strong inside of her, something that made her feel calm causing her to follow Dusk without question.

Ed and Jerry watched the two go upstairs. Once they had disappeared out of sight Ed turned to Jerry. “Jerry, what just happened?” He asked, the question more pertaining to Jerry’s reaction to Samira than anything else.

“I think Samira is a lot more special than I initially realized.” Jerry replied his voice quiet.

Ed looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Something told him that Samira was going to cause a lot more of a stir than they had thought. What’s more, he had a feeling that Jerry had just realized exactly how much of a stir this young girl was going to cause.


	9. Time for Outside Help

Phoebe woke with a sudden start her breathing heavy and her heart beating erratically. For the last month she had been here helping Peter and they had gotten no where. The only thing that changed was that every night in the last 2 weeks she had been having strange dreams. She hadn’t told anyone about them, not even Cole. Something about them bothered her though. She felt like they might be premonitions but she wasn’t completely sure yet. She looked over and noticed Cole was out on the balcony. She sat up and threw her legs over the edge of the couch. “Cole, hunny, why are you awake?” She asked coming over to him.

Cole took a deep breath and looked at her, once he saw the state she was in his eyes narrowed. “Phoebe, what’s wrong? You’re pale and covered in sweat.” He said wiping sweat from her cheek. 

Phoebe shook her head. “No avoiding the question, Mister.” she said, playfully scolding him. When he remained silent she sighed, her playful demeanor leaving her. “I keep having these dreams. They often feature this young woman I met briefly when you made me your queen. But everytime I try to see her more clearly her face gets more and more blurred. Cole, I think she might be the key to finding this girl.” She said.

Cole nodded. “If we can find her we can find Samira.” He said softly as if already forming a plan. His eyes cleared a little and he looked more directly at Phoebe. “I think it’s time we consult your sisters and more importantly the Book of Shadows.” He said seriously. 

Phoebe took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, alright.” She said softly. She knew that this moment would come. It always did but she always worried that once her sisters were with her they would nag her about Cole. Although when she usually saw them it was usually at their call not her own. This would be the first time she was asking for help since before she brought back Cole.

Cole took her hand and pulled her close. “Don’t worry so much about your sisters, Phoebe. No matter what they love you. And who knows maybe they have finally come around.” he said softly into her hair.

“You’re right. You’re right.” Phoebe said softly. “Well I better call for Paige or Leo. You’ll need to stay here to help Peter.” She said with a small smile. 

“Yeah and you have my cell if you need me.” Cole said before giving Phoebe a soft kiss on the lips. 

Phoebe could feel how much Cole didn’t want her to go but she also knew he wanted her to go. He cared a great deal about this young girl. Phoebe stepped back and took a deep breath. “Paige! Paige hunny I know you and Piper are mad at me and that I have a lot of explaining to do but please there’s a young girl in danger!” She said loudly toward the ceiling.

Only a few seconds later light illuminated the dark room. Paige stood there with bleary eyes. “Phoebe? Is this real or am I dreaming?” she asked her voice a little rough from sleep.

Phoebe smiled and came over to hug her half sister. “It’s real hunny, and unfortunately so is the threat to this young girl.” She said as she pulled back to look at Paige.

“So what d’ya need me for? You and Cole seem to handle things pretty well on your own.” Paige said slowly waking up as she spoke. There wasn’t really anger in her voice which was good.

“I need to see the book. I’m hoping there’s a woman in there that I’ve been seeing in my premonitions.” Phoebe explained her voice still low. She didn’t want to risk waking up Peter. Though knowing him he was probably completely passed out by now, with no hope of waking anytime soon.

“You’re basing this all on some random woman in your premonitions? No offense but that seems a little far fetched, Phoebe.” Paige said.

Cole clenched his fist and took a deep breath. He knew going off on Paige would not be helpful and would probably just end up causing a lot more trouble for them all in the long run.

“I know how it sounds, but you know as well as I do that my premonitions mean something.” Phoebe said as Paige yawned.

Paige nodded and waved her hand for Phoebe to stop talking. When she finished yawning she took a deep breath. “Alright. I’ll take you back to the manor, _but_ you need to explain to Piper and I what happened with you and Coop. I’d like to see my nieces again sometime.” She said scoldingly.

Phoebe smiled almost sadly and nodded. She felt her heart lift as Paige held her hand out for her to take. She felt tears prick her eyes and she hugged Paige close. “Thank you Paige.” she said softly.

“It’s ok, sweetie.” Paige said. She looked over to Cole and for the first time in a very long time she didn’t seem hostile. “It’s time to come home.” She added meaning they should be a family once again.

Phoebe pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Alright.” she said more to herself than to Paige. She turned back to Cole and smiled a little. “Cole stay here and help Peter. Maybe the two of you can get a hold of this Charley he keeps talking about. I’m gonna go with Paige and see if I can find anything about this woman in the Book of Shadows.” she said. 

Cole nodded, saying wordlessly that he understood the game plan. “Alright and be careful.” He said looking at both of them when he said it. As much as he and Phoebe had gotten hell from the Halliwell line for the two of them being together, he cared about Phoebe’s family and their safety.

Paige looked a little surprised that Cole of all people was showing concern for her. She was too stunned to even say thank you before she orbed to the attic of Halliwell Manor.


End file.
